Don't
by TheBlueMemory
Summary: Talvez nem tudo para sempre seja, Talvez a neve volte a derreter. Apenas talvez não exista o nosso adeus...Cont. de Forever Yours! EM HIATUS
1. Trailer

_**Fic: Don't...**_

_**Shipper: Harry e Gina**_

_**Tipo: Romance/Drama**_

_**HP não me pertence..**_

_**Fic sem fins lucrativos**_

_**Resumo: Talvez nem tudo para sempre seja, Talvez a neve volte a derreter. Apenas talvez não exista o nosso adeus...Cont. de Forever Yours!**_

N/A:

Olá...

Finalmente após um tempo resolvi fazer a continuação de Forever Yours.

Espero que todos gostem dessa continuação...Não garanto um final de e foram felizes para sempre.

_**Trailer:**_

_- Te adoro..- Sussurrou abraçada a este._

_- E eu te..- Mais uma vez foi calado por Gina.._

_000000000000000000000000000_

_- Eu não quero você mais envolvida do que já está nisso Gina..eu.._

_- Você quer me proteger..Mas eu não quero a proteção do famoso Potter..Quero a confiança do Harry apenas..- Completou saindo do salão comunal._

_00000000000000000000000000000_

_- E como termina a nossa história? – Sussurrou Gina._

_- Não sei...Mas hoje ela apenas continua..- Falou a Apertando mais._

00000000000000000000000000000

_- Gina..._

_- Por favor Harry..- Não deixou esta terminar._

_- Que se dane! – Disse antes de colar os lábios nos dela. – Não vou deixar que você cometa o meu erro.._

00000000000000000000000000000

_- Não vou permitir que sofra.._

_- Não vou permitir que se sacrifique.._

00000000000000000000000000000

_- Porque tudo tem que ser tão difícil?_

_- Por que o futuro será melhor..._

00000000000000000000000000000

_-Não queria nunca esquecer desse momento..Não quero acordar e ver que é um sonho._

_- Não precisamos acordar hoje de nosso sonho..Sonhos não são apagados, Harry..._

_00000000000000000000000000000_

_- Deixe-me cuidar de você..- Pediu num sussurro._

_- Gina...- E nada mais importou...Estavam juntos._

00000000000000000000000000000

_- O inverno terminou..._

_- A neve ainda não derreteu.._

_- Tudo um dia acaba...E até a neve volta a derreter.._

N/A:

Bem esse foi um trailer da fic.. Espero que todos gostem..

Façam uma autora feliz.. Deixem Reviews.. só assim podemos melhorar as histórias e futuras fics..

Kisses

Christy

N/A 2: Aceito sugestões de musicas para capítulos, momentos etc.. ou sugestões para a fic.

Kisses.

N/A 3: Trailer Corrigido...


	2. Capitulo I

_**Capitulo I**_

"_...Quando pensamos que tudo é para sempre, não nos damos conta que nem do amanhã temos conhecimento. E tudo no fim se tornam lembranças, pedaços, fragmentos, esquecidos e ao mesmo tempo aquecidos pelo calor e tempo que foram vividos e sentidos... Talvez nada seja para sempre... Talvez..."_

_(TheBlueMemory)_

Acordar com alguém lhe empurrando não é a melhor maneira de começar o dia, Pior ainda quando este "alguém" resolve te tacar no chão. Geralmente quando tal fato acontece em meio a um sonho a pessoa pensa que está sonhando..Afinal era o que fazia antes de lhe acontecer tal coisa, mas quando começa a ouvir as risadas, que viram gargalhadas.

Ou o sonho é muito real, ou não é sonho...

Após travar uma luta interna abriu os olhos se deparando com imagens ainda um pouco distorcidas pelo sono e_.."Os Óculos.."_ Pensou tateando no criado mudo para pegá-los. E quando os colocou se deparou, com os colegas de quarto as gargalhadas..

- Muito engraçado..- Resmungou se levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro – Quem foi o autor da palhaçada?

- Rony! – Disseram os demais voltando a rir com a expressão que se formara no rosto de ambos.

- Qual problema cunhado?

- Talvez o fato de me acordarem me tacando da cama seja um problema..- Falou enquanto se trancava no banheiro.

- Ou talvez lhe acordarem num bom momento do sono.- Arriscou Simas.

- Como! – Perguntou rosado.

- Isso mesmo Senhor Potter, Mal começa a namorar minha irmã e fica falando o nome dela? – Falou Rony tentando ao Maximo parecer sério.

- er.. que.. eu..er..- Tentava se justificar e lembrar do sonho que estava tendo, _"Estava sonhando com a Gina!" _Se perguntava foi quando ouviu uma explosão de gargalhadas. – Mas do que...

- Você.. Você não estava falando nada Harry. – Falou Neville vermelho pelo ataque de risos.

- Você acha que se estivesse realmente falando o nome da Gina enquanto dormia ele...- Disse apontado para Rony que ria..- Ia apenas lhe jogar da cama?

- Mas é curioso.. Se não estava sonhando porque corou Harry Potter? – Falou Rony analisando o amigo.

- Porque ele já sonhou antes? – Questionou Simas e os demais riram.

- Pelo amor de Merlin! Parem com isso! – Falou balançando as mãos nervosamente na frente do rosto. – Se não aconteceu nada demais enquanto eu dormia, porque me acordar daquela forma? – Perguntou mudando de assunto, afinal como assumir para o irmão da namorada e seu melhor amigo que já tivera inúmeros sonhos com a irmãzinha caçula dele?

- O motivo se chama: Hogsmeade! E o outro se chama: garotas que vão nos matar se nos atrasarmos. – Foi ai que ele entendeu, haviam combinado de irem juntos, finalmente como namorados, notou que os demais voltaram a se arrumar, principalmente Neville, o motivo não sabia.

Logo entrara para fazer sua higiene matinal, quando saiu desde já vestido viu que apenas Rony o esperava no quarto. Pegou sua carteira e varinha a guardando no bolso da calça, pegando seu casaco e capa depois.

- Vamos logo..- Resmungou Rony. – Eu não esqueci a história do sonho..Mas realmente prefiro nem saber de nada.

- Eu não tenho curiosidade com os seus com a Mione. – Falou dando um sorriso travesso a este.

Logo desciam as escadas do dormitório vendo o salão comunal praticamente vazio, pelo visto todos já deviam estar tomando seu café da manhã para irem a hogsmeade. Concluíram ambos em pensamento. Antes de saírem pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

_Salão Principal..._

Na mesa de café da manhã da Grifinória o clima era de total descontração, nem parecia que ainda havia ataques de comensais, que ainda havia medo do lado de fora daquele castelo. Era o clima natalino. Pessoa combinando onde iriam passar tal data, trocando idéias para presentes, pessoas felizes. Conclui Gina olhando para os rostos tão familiares de sua mesa.

- Está me escutando Gina?

- Ahh Sim Mione...- Respondeu dando um sorriso amarelo.

- Onde estão aqueles dois? Espero que não estejam aprontando nada!

- Eles já devem estar chegando. – Falou Simas. – O Harry acordou atrasado.

- Alias, Nós o acordamos.- Falou Neville. – Parece que ele dormiu tarde ontem. – Terminou dando um sorriso amigável a Gina que corara.

- Hmmm, espero que você e o Harry não deixem nunca nenhum monitor os pegarem nessas suas andanças noturnas.- Falou Mione num tom preocupado.

- Impossível você sabe. – Completou Gina piscando para a amiga e acenando para Luna. – Mas já que eles estão demorando tanto, vou para a mesa da corvinal conversar com a Luna. Quer vir? – Questionou vendo Mione olhar para tal mesa e para ela e sorrir.

- Sim. Assim combinamos algumas coisas. – Falou sorrindo, ainda achava, alias tinha certeza que Luna não era muito certa de seus atos, mas era uma pessoa engraçada de se conversar, e pelo que Gina contava uma boa amiga.

Assim ambas se levantaram e caminharam até a mesa da corvinal e iniciaram uma conversa animada com Luna, que lhes contava sobre o novos artigo de sua revista.

- Colin! – Chamou Gina vendo o amigo correr na direção delas e se sentar. – Atrasado também?

- Também? – Questionou olhando para esta e depois para Mione que olhava para a porta do salão principal com uma expressão um pouco irritada. _"Coitado do Ronald"_ Pensou sorrindo. – Estava revelando algumas fotos. Olhe..- Falou passando estas a ela.

Gina que sorriu ao ver ela e Luna fazendo poses na torre de astronomia, outra de Mione e Rony abraçados e rosados. Outra dela e Harry juntos, além de Luna ao lado de Neville. Lembrou-se de imediato daquele dia enquanto via Colin mostrando outras a Mione que ria.

**_Inicio do Flashback_**

_- Será que eles não se cansam? – Perguntou Gina rolando os olhos vendo Mione e Rony discutirem pelo..Livro que Mione não largava._

_- Acho que não. – Falou Harry a abraçando. – Mas podemos fazer algo melhor ao invés de ficar observando eles brigarem não? – Gina Corara um pouco._

_- Posso saber o que senhor Potter? – Questionou sorrindo a este._

_- Na verdade você não só pode saber como fazer, Minha Cenourinha. – Completou acariciando o rosto dela. Gina ia responder mas logo sentia os lábios deste nos dela. A quanto tempo o amava? A quanto tempo ainda tentava se acostumar com o que eram agora? Interrompeu seus pensamentos ao sentir este tentado aprofundar mais o beijo, que logo cessou ao ouvirem uma tosse._

_- Poderiam não ficarem "assim"- Disse fazendo gestos com a mãos Rony e do lado dele uma Mione que sorria divertida. – Na minha frente? _

_- Poderiam não brigarem na nossa? – Questionou Gina sorrindo para o irmão, que olhava para Mione. Talvez fossem começar uma nova discussão que foi terminada com achegada de Luna e Neville junto de Colin._

_- Ai estão Vocês! – Exclamou Colin pegando Gina Pelo Braço. – Bem que Luna falou que vocês estava aqui. – E completou num Sussurro apenas pra ruiva. – Encontrei ela e Neville num corredor sabe..acho que ele ainda não se declarou. – Falou fazendo uma cara de pesar e arrancando risadas da Ruiva._

_- Nós procurava para..? – Questionou Rony._

_- Ahh sim.. tirar fotos! Afinal os casais mais enrolados ainda não tiraram fotos oficiais..- Falava Colin. E Gina apenas olhava o pedido silencioso que Rony, Harry e Neville pareciam fazer com o olhar para as garotas._

_- Uma Ótima idéia..- Falou Luna Sonhadora._

_- É sim! – Falaram Juntas Mione e Gina. Enquanto os garotos as olhavam suplicantes._

_- Eu sei que é! Sempre tenho boas idéias! Não é verdade Gina? – Completava Colin sorrindo para a amiga que dava um tapa na nuca dele. – Opa.. Calma lá..Use sua violência com o Potter ali.. Ele que é o menino que sobreviveu não eu! – Falou arrancando risadas do amigos. – Agora vamos.. Mione e Rony ali andem! – Falou posicionado ambos para bater as fotos. Gina olhava os amigos sorrindo quando foi puxada por Colin._

– _Agora você e Harry! – Falou puxando o Moreno que quase caíra pois não esperava ser puxado, sentiu ele abraçar sua cintura e colocar o queixo no seu ombro, sussurrando um: "Te amo.." Enquanto a foto era batida, o que a fez virar a cabeça o olhando nos olhos..- Certo depois vocês se beijam, agora Luna e Neville! Não seja tímido vamos logo! – Falava empurrando Neville par ao lado de Luna, Gina observou o amigo timidamente colocar o braço no ombro de Luna que se aproximara mais dele e ambos sorrirem.- Ahh Finalmente! Irei revelar logo isso, farei copias a todos ta.- Falou ajeitando a câmera. – Nos vemos depois! – Berrou voltando correndo ao castelo._

_Gina olhava em silencio assim como os demais, já estava acostumada com esses repentes de Colin, mas o resto parecia que não.._

_- Ele sempre faz isso? – Perguntou com os olhos arregalados Rony. Gina sorriu e Confirmou.- Me lembre de não ficar muito perto dele.._

_- Pode ser contagioso...- Falaram juntos Harry e Neville. Fazendo esta rir assim como os demais..._

**_Fim do Flashback_**

Sorriu com a face rosada do amigo _"Será que ele já falou com Luna?"_ Se perguntou olhando a amiga tomar seu café da manhã tranqüilamente. Acompanhou o olhar irritado de Mione para a porta do salão onde viu Harry e Rony chegando e caminhando até a mesa da Grifinória. Riu com as expressões destes ao não as verem na mesa.

- Devemos mostrar que estamos aqui Mione? – Questionou Gina sorrindo Travessa e vendo Mione sorrir da mesma forma.

- Não...- Responderam as duas juntas vendo ambos se sentarem à Mesa da Grifinória. Voltando suas atenções para as fotos mostradas.

_Mesa da Grifinória..._

Sentaram a mesa ainda olhando pros lados procurando ambas_." Onde foram?" _Se perguntavam em pensamentos.

- Estão na mesa da Corvinal..- Falou Simas Sorrindo. – E não acho seguro irem lá.- Falou Apontando.

Logo ambos se viraram e como combinado estas ergueram os olhos das fotos, lançando ambas um olhar irritado, que os fez engolir em seco.

- É..- Falaram juntos.

- Culpa sua Harry! – Acusou Rony se servindo. – Agora vou ter que ouvir um sermão!

- E eu? Ela ta com uma expressão _"Senhora Weasley X Gêmeos!"._ – Falou ouvindo as risadas inclusive de Rony, que batia em suas costas.

- Bem vindo a família..- Falou Gozador. Vendo Harry Sorrir e começar a tomar seu café, vire e mexe olhando para mesa onde se encontrava Gina assim como ele olhava para Mione.._"To frito.." _Pensou suspirando.

Harry olhara para a mesa dos professores vendo Dumbledore o olhar dando um sorriso. Retribuiu este. Notando o olhar de Snape sobre a mesa da Sonserina e como se soubesse que este o olhava voltou seu olhar o estreitando para Harry, que apenas o desviou.

Assim que terminaram o café da manhã se levantaram quase no mesmo instante que Gina e Mione e caminharam até estas que mantinham uma conversa animada com Luna e Colin.

- Bom dia..- Cumprimentaram. Vendo Neville se aproximar corado do grupo.

- Olá.. – Disse tímido e depois olhando para Luna.- Er.. Vamos? – Perguntou corando mais ainda sobre o olhar dos colegas e o sorriso de incentivo de Gina e Colin que sabiam do passeio "Particular" que ambos fariam.

- Ohh Sim..- Disse Luna pela primeira vez não tão de Lua assim. – Depois termino de contar sobre o novo artigo.- Falou aceitando a mão estendida timidamente de Neville e saindo de mãos dadas com ele.

- O que perdemos? – Perguntou Rony que olhava a cena atônico.

- Perderam a hora serve? –Respondeu Mione que olhava também por onde o casal saíra e depois para Gina e Colin e batiam as mãos comemorando. – Mas ao que parece devia perguntar isso a eles. – Falou sorrindo para Gina e Colin que paravam de comemorar e os olhavam.

- Gina...- Falou Harry. – O que você..

- Nada! – Responderam ambos.

- Nós apenas demos uma mãozinha. – Falou Gina rindo.

- Exatamente, não temos mais duendes para entregar cartões musicais.- Disse rindo ao ver Gina e Harry corarem. – Então usamos o _"Correio Sentimental GinLin"._

- GinLin?- Perguntaram em uníssono.

- Sim.. Mistura de Gina e Colin..- Falaram calmamente. – Que foi?

- Vocês juntos assustam..- Falaram Harry e Rony.

- Achei uma ótima idéia. Neville sempre ficava olhando a Luna de longe..- Falou vendo Rony e Harry a olharem abismados. – Que foi?

- Nada..

- Eles nunca notaram..- Completou Colin balançando a cabeça.

- Homens..- Resmungaram Gina e Mione.

- Vamos? – Perguntou Harry pegando na mão de Gina.

- Vamos.- Respondeu vendo Rony revirar os olhos ao ouvir Mione falar sobre o atraso deles, e vendo este falar algo que deixara a amiga vermelha. Riu, era sempre assim aqueles dois mesmo.

- Gina, Mione..Nos vemos em Hogsmeade! – Falou Colin dando um beijo na bochecha desta e na de Mione depois. – Tenho que entregar umas fotos antes de ir. – Disse saindo correndo e indo em direção a mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

-Ele é estranho.- Falou Rony vendo um olhar censurado de Gina. – Ele é oras!

- Estranho é você! Vá beijar sua namorada vá! – Falou Gina sorrindo travessa ao ver o irmão corar, agora era ainda mais fácil terminar uma discussão com ele era só envolver o namoro dele e o deixar sem graça.

Saíram do castelo rindo e conversando logo entravam numa carruagem, Harry se sentando de um lado com Gina e Rony com Mione do outro, viu estes começarem a conversar em voz baixa e rirem_.."Depois falam de mim e da Gina.."_ Pensou olhando para esta que olhava para fora da carruagem.

- O que foi Gina? – perguntou a olhando vendo esta sorrir para ele.

- Nada. Gosto do inverno. – Falou voltando a fitar a Neve. – Mas ao mesmo tempo ele me parece triste. – Falou atraindo os olhares para ela.

- Porque triste Gina? –Perguntou Mione.

- Não sei, Frio demais. Quando olhamos a neve ela parece tão pura, mas se você a tocar muito tempo ela pode queimar com o frio. É uma beleza triste ou solitária. – Disse suspirando.

- Pensei que gostasse de neve.- Falou Rony olhando a irmã.

- Eu gosto, nem tudo que gostamos é alegre Rony. – Falou sorrindo ao irmão que sorriu de volta.

Harry apenas olhava para esta, quando ela havia amadurecido tanto, as vezes via ela falando como se tivesse o dobro da idade. Em pensar que antes a considerava apenas a _"irmã caçula do seu melhor amigo.."_ Como fora idiota, e continuou sendo por um bom tempo. Sacudiu a cabeça abraçando Gina e a puxando para perto dele.

- Nada de tristezas..Lembra? – Sussurrou para esta que corara um pouco e sorria depois.

Assim que esta parou saíram animados para o povoado bruxo, vendo as garotas irem direto para a loja de doces. Sorriram indo mais atrás delas. E riram quando olharam para elas que apreciam duas crianças escolhendo os doces que levariam.

- Não sei como a Gina não engorda.- Falou Rony.

- Nem a Mione. – Completou Harry vendo ambas andarem em sua direção com uma sacola de doces.

- Pronto agora podemos continuar o passeio. – Falou Gina sorrindo e saindo da loja.

- Tenho que comprar Penas e pergaminhos..- Disse Mione sorrindo.

- Eu vou com você Mione. – Disse Rony sorrindo e fazendo a namorada corar. – Harry, porque você e Gina não se adiantam pro Três Vassoura nos encontramos lá. – Falou vendo o amigo lhe lançar um sorriso e Gina a Mione.

- Certo.. – Falou Harry que também queria ficar a sós com sua Ruivinha. Vendo esta dizer algo apenas movimentando os lábios a Mione que sorria corando e também falara algo que deixara Gina da Mesma Maneira. _"Mulheres.."_ Pensou.

Assim que Rony e Mione saíram andando abraçados Gina começou a andar. Segurando sua sacola ao lado de Harry. Que a olhava de canto dos olhos. E esta parecia fazer o mesmo. Riu com isso.

- Vamos também brincar de mímica? – Perguntou vendo esta sorrir e o olhar.

- Não. – Falou voltando a caminhar. Harry a olhou sem entender, teria feito algo de errado?

- Gina o que foi? – Perguntou alcançado esta e a segurando pelo braço delicadamente a virando para ele.

- Estou me perguntando quando irei ganhar meu beijo de bom dia. – Falou Dando os ombros. Vendo este rir. Antes de aproximar o rosto.

- Eu pensei em lhe dar seu beijo, senhorita Weasley, em um lugar mais privado. – Disse vendo a ruiva corar um pouco. – Mas posso adiantar uma parte dele agora. E quando esta ia falar algo ele deu um singelo beijo nos lábio dela e se afastou. – Vamos Cenourinha. – Disse a abraçando e entrando com ela no Três Vassouras.

Que estava um pouco movimentando, seguiram para uma mesa ao fundo deste. Gina se Sentou enquanto Harry fora pegar duas cervejas amanteigadas para ambos, voltando logo e se sentando ao lado desta.

Do lado de fora alguns estudantes e bruxos passavam cobertos por seus grossos casacos, e outros entravam com passos rápidos nas lojas em busca do que precisavam ou para se aquecer, apenas um guardava calmamente algo na bolsa antes de sumir em meio às pessoas..

- Parece que ninguém quer andar pela vila hoje. – Disse vendo mais um grupo de estudantes entrar e notando Gina sorrindo para algo que via pela janela, se esticou para ver, e se surpreendeu ao ver Neville e Luna trocando um beijo antes de entrar na loja de doces. – Parece que estava certa.

- Eu sempre estou Senhor Potter.

- Mesmo? – Questionou a olhando vendo esta rir. – Bom saber, Cenourinha.- E a beijou antes que ela falasse algo. Passaram o resto do passeio aos beijos e abraços. Só no final deste viram Mione e Rony entrarem no três Vassouras.

- Passeio foi bom? – perguntou Gina rindo.

- Gina..- Falou o irmão se sentando. Abraçado a Mione. – Nada a declarar! – Falou corando e vendo Harry e Gina rirem.

Quando voltaram a castelo ainda comentavam sobre o romance de Luna de Neville, e do beijo que trocaram que muitos do colégio viram. Pelo menos o casal do momento deixara de ser Harry e Gina.

Entraram no castelo rindo e conversando e um pouco antes de entrarem no salão comunal viram um grupo de sonserinos passando por eles.

- Estão perdendo o status de casal do momento hein..- Falou Pansy Rindo para Gina. Que apenas a olhou segurando firme o braço de Harry assim como Mione fazia com Rony.

- E você perdendo a graça? – Questionou calmamente Gina.

- E você mais uma vez o juízo Weasley..- Falou uma voz arrastada, nem precisavam olhar para saber quem era.

- Malfoy..- Falou Rony ficando vermelho.

- Mude o texto Weasley, será que nem convivendo com a sangue ruim você fica mais inteligente? – Falou sorrindo desdenhoso. – é uma pena que alguém de sangue ruim tenha um pouco de inteligência.

- Ora seu cretino! – Falou Rony tentando partir para cima deste.

- Rony não! Deixa ele! – Falou Mione.

- E então Pequena Weasley, feliz com o Pottynho? – Falou ouvindo os sonserinos rirem e esta apenas o olhar com a mesma calma que tinha sempre. Harry olhava para este sentindo Gina apertar mais forte sua mão, mas havia tanto a ser descontado naquele sonserino. – Cuidado Potter, se estiver no sangue no mínimo ela te dará uma ninhada de coelhos como a mãe. – Falou sorrindo maldosamente.

- Cala a boca Malfoy. – Falou Harry num tom frio estendendo a varinha e a apontando para o sonserino que apenas os olhava com o mesmo sorriso. Mas quando este ia falar algo.

- Vamos embora..- Disse Gina abaixando a mão de Harry e o olhando carinhosamente e depois para Mione que começava a puxar Rony pelo retrato.

- Ficou magoada Weasley? – Questionou Malfoy.

- Não posso ficar magoada com alguém que nunca conheceu o sentindo da palavra amor, Malfoy. Boa noite. – Disse puxando Harry a olhava surpreso assim como os demais.

Assim que entraram passaram pelo retrato e este se fechou os sonserinos foram andando só sobrando Pansy e Draco este ainda olhando por onde os grifinório passaram.

- Malditos!

- Vamos draquinho, eles são a escoria. – Disse Pansy acariciando o braço deste e pegando na sua mão que foi puxada por este.

- Me esquece Pansy. – Disse irritado a olhando. _"Porque a Weasley tinha que ter razão?"_ Se perguntava cerrando os punhos com ódio. _"Potter sempre tivera tudo.."_ Pensou quando ouviu o retrato da grifinória sendo aberto e por este passando a Weasley com uma expressão irritada no rosto tornando a sumir no corredor. – Vamos embora, parece que o Potty ganhou outra rachadura na testa pela cara da Weasley. – Falou retomando seu olhar frio e ouvindo Pansy rir. Logo ambos caminhavam em direção a Sonserina Pansy falando coisas que ele não prestava atenção pois só uma martelava em sua cabeça_.." Eu conheço o amor?"._

Andar pelos corredores era algo comum para ela, gostava de fazer isso caminhar, sem pensar. Mas naquele dia os pensamentos desta tinham donos, e tal Dono havia sumido o dia todo, ultimo dia deles no colégio antes de irem para casa para o Natal, e ele simplesmente sumira_.."Droga.."._ Pensou triste porque ele tinha que ser ciumento e protetor e ela ter o famoso fogo weasley nas veias? Sorriu, se não tivesse tal fogo não seria uma Weasley _"Lógico que isso inclui o cabelo também."_ Pensou alisando este continuando a andar.

Foi quando reconheceu em qual corredor estava, também como não o reconhecer? _"Sala Precisa"_ Pensou sorrindo, lembrando-se das famosas reuniões da AD e também de seus encontros com Harry longe das vistas de Rony..

_FLASHBACK_

_Andava em direção ao salão principal para jantar quando sentiu ser puxada para dentro de uma sala, fez menção de gritar, mas logo foi beijada..Como não reconhecer tal beijo? Sorriu quando este terminou._

_- Querendo me assustar senhor Potter? – Perguntou ouvindo uma risada deste._

_- Nunca senhorita Weasley.- Falou este abraçando Gina. – Só pensei em algo diferente.._

_- Hmmm algo como puxar a namorada para dentro de uma sala vazia e empoeirada... realmente Potter isso é algo diferente..- Falou rindo vendo este balançar a cabeça._

_- Como eu consigo te aturar?_

_- Da mesma forma que eu aturo você acho.- Disse dando os ombros. Sentindo este alisar seu rosto._

_- Aceita vir comigo? – Gina o olhou sem entender. – Já disse, apenas algo diferente que jantar no salão principal de namorar no salão comunal..._

_- Olhe lá senhor Potter..- Falou rindo. – Lógico que aceito Harry.- Completou vendo este lhe cobrir com a capa da invisibilidade._

_- Então vamos mocinha..._

_Caminharam durante um tempo em silêncio, ate que chegaram no local conhecidos por ambos. Sentiu este apertar sua cintura._

_- Hoje eu imagino a sala tudo bem? – Gina apenas confirmou muda. Quando a porta se abriu deu visão a uma sala a meia luz com uma mesa posta de jantar, uma lareira e algumas almofadas na frente desta. – Espero que goste..- Mas Gina não o deixou terminar o beijando._

_- Te adoro..- Sussurrou abraçada a este._

_- E eu te..- Mais uma vez foi calado por Gina.._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Parou em frente à porta da sala, imaginou um local que a deixasse pensar em paz, um local que lhe desse tranqüilidade..Entrou num ambiente realmente calmo, era um jardim a luz do luar como sempre gostara. Sorriu entrando na sala e se sentando neste_.."Será que ele já dormira?"_ Se perguntou Suspirando e abraçando as próprias pernas..

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tolo era isso que ele era um grande tolo. Sempre tentando proteger as pessoas ao seu redor, mas com isso as machucava. Era sempre assim. O menino-que-sobreviveu, era ridículo tudo aquilo, além de ter um doido atrás dele, ainda tinha que aturar sendo aquele que ia derrotar_.."Inferno"_ Pensou tacando uma pedra no lago.

Desde a noite anterior procurava uma maneira de se desculpar com ela, a procurara, mas não encontrara. E estava ali tentando pensar em um jeito de apenas..

Já havia anoitecido, e ele ainda continuava ali_..."Gina.."_ Pensou. Agora o relacionamento deles era praticamente publico ao menos em Hogwarts e com isso tinha que aturar gozações vindas dos Sonserinos. Com isso sentia mais vontade de proteger ela de tudo, grande erro..erro enorme..Ela não queria ser protegida pelo menino-que-sobreviveu..

_FLASHBACK_

_- Droga Harry eu sei me defender! – Exclamou irritada Gina em pleno salão comunal._

_- Droga digo eu Gina! Queria o que? Que eu apenas assistisse aquele Sonserino falando besteiras!_

_- Não é questão de interferi ou não nas minhas brigas Harry..- Falou numa voz cansada.- Mas sim em querer me poupar de tudo.._

_- De tudo? Do que você ta falando?_

_- De tudo Harry..Desde que passamos a namorar o que antes você conversava comigo como amigo não conversa mais..Não fala mais nem do maldito Voldemort..Não comenta mais nada.._

_- Eu não quero você mais envolvida do que já está nisso Gina..eu.._

_- Você quer me proteger..Mas eu não quero a proteção do famoso Potter..Quero a confiança do Harry apenas..- Completou saindo do salão comunal._

_Harry a olhou saindo "Inferno!". Como ela acabava sempre no fim tendo razão? Se perguntava olhando depois para os amigos que apenas assistiam a cena._

_- Ela ta certa Harry.- Falou Mione recebendo um olhar incrédulo de Rony e Harry. – Ela enfrentou sozinha uma vez seus piores medos..- Falou e logo se lembraram do episodio da câmara, Harry e Rony abaixaram a cabeça. – E ela mesmo que vocês não estivessem juntos, iria lutar ao lado da Ordem.- Falou sorrindo._

_- Não quero que ela se machuque Mione..- Falou Harry triste.._

_- Ela não vai se machucar.- Disse Rony. Recebendo um olhar surpreso e admirado e Harry e Mione. – Afinal ela é uma Weasley!- Disse Sorrindo. - Conte a ela tudo.- Disse por fim._

_Harry nada disse apenas suspirou olhando pelo retrato da mulher gorda e logo saindo por este sem responder aos amigos, até porque nem ele próprio sabia as respostas._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK._

Não a achara naquela noite, pois ela simplesmente desaparecera, acabou adormecendo no salão comunal, não vendo tal Ruiva Passar e dar um singelo beijo de boa noite nele..Não a vira..Não a achara. Sentia um vazio.

Mas agora ali ele sabia, era simplesmente um tolo de pensar que Gina não perceberia que ele evitava conversar com ela sobre ataques de comensais da morte, ou desconfianças dele, como fazia antes com ela. Ela era mais esperta do ele poderia imaginar. Sorriu olhando o castelo e começando a caminhar até este_.."Me espera Gina.."_ Pensou torcendo para encontrar esta, Abriu o mapa do maroto.

- Prometo não fazer nada de bom..- Disse batendo com a varinha neste vendo que Rony e Mione estavam juntos no salão comunal _"Namorando talvez.."_ Pensou sorrindo voltando a procurar..- Sala precisa..- Falou sorrindo. Ela realmente não queria ser encontrada, Mas ele iria até ela.

Andou pelos corredores agora mais desertos do castelo, parando quando a porta se materializou, pensou no que queria encontrar_.."Gina"_ Quando a porta abriu ouviu uma voz calma cantando algo, era um jardim sob a luz do luar, entrou na sala sem fazer barulho tentando ouvir o que_."Gina.."_ Pensou parando ouvindo esta começar a cantar, ali estava ela abraçada as pernas..

_**Let me sleep**_

_**(Deixe me dormir)**_

_**for when I sleep I dream that you are here**_

_**(Para que quando eu dormir eu sonho que você está aqui)**_

_**your mine**_

_**(Você é meu)**_

_**and all my fears are left behind**_

_**(E todos os meus medos são deixados para trás)**_

Começou a cantar uma musica que há muito tempo ouvira em algum lugar onde não sabia.. Só queria relaxar e esquecer de tudo por algum tempo. Foi quando ouviu um barulho e olhou para trás do vendo caminhar até ela. Parecendo surpreso ao ser notado, deu um sorriso a este.

- Usando artimanhas para me encontrar Harry..- Disse sorrindo ao ver o mapa do maroto na mão dele.

- Não..- Disse se sentado ao lado desta.- Usando meus sentimentos para lhe procurar. Continue..- Falou vendo Gina o olhar..- A musica..continue, quero saber como termina ela.- Notou um sorriso na face um pouco corada de Gina. Antes de esta fechar os olhos e continuar...

_**I float on air**_

_**(Eu flutuo no ar)**_

_**the nightengales sing gentle lullabyes**_

_**(Os embalos da noite cantam canções delicadas)**_

_**so let me close my eyes**_

_**(Deixe me fechar meus olhos)**_

Sorriu a abraçando delicadamente a estimulando a continuar, fechando também os olhos e sendo embalado pela voz daquela que conseguia tirar todo vestígio de tristeza dela com um simples toque ou sorriso..

_**And sleep, a chance to dream**_

_**(E durmo,uma possibilidade de sonhar)**_

_**so I can see the face I long to touch**_

_**(E posso ver seu rosto,eu quero tocá-lo)**_

_**to kiss**_

_**(Para beijá-lo)**_

_**but only dreams can bring me this**_

_**(Mas apenas sonhos podem me trazer isso)**_

Aconchegou-se melhor nele quando o sentiu abraçá-la, era como se tudo estivesse em paz, como se não existisse mais nada além deles e aquele local que ela imaginara e que ele a encontrara, Ali não existia o medo do amanhã.

Sentiu este a apertar mais nos braços..

_**So let the moon shine**_

_**(Deixe assim a lua brilhar)**_

_**softly on the boy I long to see**_

_**(Macia por muito tempo,eu posso ver)**_

_**And maybe when he dreams**_

_**(E talvez quando ele sonhar)**_

_**he'll dream of me**_

_**(ele Sonhará comigo)**_

Sorriu abrindo os olhos, vendo esta com a cabeça encostada em seu peito cantando calmamente..

- Impossível não sonhar com você- Sussurrou beijando o topo da cabeça dela, vendo os olhos desta abrirem e o olharem.

_**I hide beneath the clouds**_

_**(Eu escondo abaixo das nuvens)**_

_**and whisper to the evening stars**_

_**(E sussurro ás estrelas da noite)**_

_**they tell me love is just a dream away**_

_**(Elas me dizem que o amor é um sonho distante)**_

_**dream away dream away dream away**_

_**(Sonho distante,sonho distante, sonho distante...)**_

_**I'll dream away**_

_**(Eu sonharei distante...)**_

Continuou cantando o olhando surpresa sem desviar os olhos deste, sentindo ele acariciar seu rosto..

– Me desculpe..Só não suportaria lhe perder..

- Ninguém vai me tirar nunca de você. – Disse sentindo este a abraçar mais forte. – Nem irão tirar você de mim. – Harry não respondeu apenas a abraçou mais forte aconchegando ela melhor.

- E como termina a nossa história? – Sussurrou Gina.

- Não sei...Mas hoje ela apenas continua..- Falou a Apertando mais.

E ali ficaram apenas tentando esquecer de tudo e todos..Pelo menos por aquela noite, não existiria medo..

_**...Dream of me**_

_**(Sonhe comigo...)**_

_**N/A:**_

Sim essa é a cont. de Forever Yours..Demorou mais ta saindo.. Esse capitulo ficou um pouco grandinho, mas fiquei com pena de dividir ele rsrsrs. Mas digam se preferem capítulos maiores ou menores...vejo o que posso fazer ...

No começo desse cap há um (TheBlueMemory) que vou explicar agora, o pequeno pedaço de texto alias o fragmento dele no começo da fic, é um texto já feito, há muito tempo, quando a fic nem era previsto ter uma continuação. Logo o texto é de Minha autoria.

A musica se chama: Dream of me , cantada pela Kirsten Dunst(p/ quem não conhece é a atriz de Homem Aranha) num filme: Sonho de uma noite de verão. lembrei dessa musica enfim ai está ela.

Enfim esse foi o 1º capitulo dessa fic.

**_E agora um agradecimento especial á...: Saory – San : Aqui está o capitulo mocinha.. finalmente ele saiu  Demorei apostar mas consegui \o/ . Agora quero minha cont da hist do meu flechinha lindo viu moça olhar travesso rsrsrs kisses _**

Façam uma autora feliz e deixem Reviews.

**Agradecimentos:**

**_Miaka:_** Que bom que gostou que forever Yours via ter cont. Trailer nunca é revelador rsrsrs.. Espero que acompanhe e curta a fic. Kisses.

**_Bruna Granger: _**Olá..há sempre finais felizes, mas depende muito a visão da pessoa que lê os ver da mesma maneira. Mas não vou fazer ninguém chorar não fique tranqüila.

**_Kynn Lucky:_** rsrsrs que bom que a cont. deixou você empolgada e quem bom que deixou um commnet dessa vez. Não vou deixar ninguém roendo as unhas pode deixar, e como já disse prometo não fazer ninguém chorar no final (Eu acho) rsrs...

**_Saory – San:_** Teve até agradecimento especial já hein mocinha, Então aqui está o cap. Sei que demorei como vc mesma disse via MSN. Mas aqui está! Final feliz? Sim darei um final feliz...

**Obrigada a todos que leram o Trailer e aos que comentaram.. e desculpa a demora.**

**Beijos**

**Chris(theBlueMemory)**

**Façam uma autora feliz... deixem um comment!**


	3. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

"_...Quando vivemos o tempo presente, tantas vezes nos pegamos pensado que este corre lento demais, outras rápido demais. Mas quando olhamos o tempo passado achamos que este foi apenas cruel, terminando os dias mais cedo, horas que pareciam apenas segundos, estações que passavam tão rápido que nem eram sentidas, Nem o frio aquecido ou o calor compartilhado...Não via mais a neve derreter..."_

_(TheBlueMemory – N/A)_

- Eu não vou perguntar onde passaram a noite..- Resmungou Rony sentado num sofá do salão Grifinório. Encarando um casal que acabara de chegar sorrindo e abraçado.

- Tem certeza, maninho? – Perguntou Gina rindo da expressão irritada do irmão.

- Não me provoque Gininha..- Disse vendo a irmã caçula fazer uma careta. – Não vou perguntar, sei que o Potter ai não quer perder partes do corpo tão cedo não? Até porque ele divide o dormitório comigo e temos também mais ruivos..

- Certo já chega Rony, entendi..- Interrompeu Harry.

- Ai estão vocês, Rony tava um tanto nervosinho. – Falou Mione rindo descendo com sua mochila. – Gina quer ajuda para terminar de arrumar suas coisas?

- Ahhh, Me esqueci! Quero sim Mione!

- Hey!- Exclamou Harry. – E eu?

- Ohh desculpe..- Falou Gina mandando um beijo no ar para este que apenas riu, vendo Mione subir com esta para o dormitório feminino.

- Mulheres..- Resmungou Rony.

- Está chateado com algo?

- Não.. Só fiquei preocupado com vocês, mas como nem o mapa do maroto foi deixado aqui sabe..- Disse estreitando os olhos.

- Não foi proposital.- Respondeu rindo. – Não aconteceu nada Rony, apenas confirmei minha teoria de que eu a amo..- falou num sussurro vendo o sorriso do ruivo a sua frente aumentar, resolvendo provocar este enquanto se dirigia ao dormitório masculino. – Sua irmã ainda é inocente...- Falou rindo.

- Ainda bem e.. Peraí! **AINDA! VOLTE AQUI POTTER**! – Berrou Rony correndo atrás do amigo que já subira as escadas às gargalhadas. – Que maldito **AINDA** é esse? Hein? Hein?

- Ué..Um dia ela vai virar Senhora Potter e creio que você não vá querer ouvir detalhes sobre esse dia..

- Pare! Lembre-se que estamos falando da Gina, a minha irmã!

- Ainda não apanhou dele Harry? – Perguntou Simas rindo enquanto arrumava o Malão.

- A Hermione ontem precisou usar toda a delicadeza dela e poder de persuasão para acalmar esse daí.- Falou Neville apontando para Rony que corara.

- O que a Mione usou para lhe convencer? – Perguntou Harry ajeitando as coisas no seu malão, vendo o amigo lhe tacar um travesseiro.

- Não interessa!

- Hmmm -Fizeram os garotos fazendo Rony corar mais ainda. Logo todos estes conversavam animados sobre o feriado enquanto arrumavam seus pertences.

_**Dormitório Feminino...**_

- O Rony quase teve uma crise Weasley quando viu que você e o Harry não voltavam..- Falou Mione rindo e ajudando Gina a guardar suas coisas.

- O Rony é muito ciumento, não só comigo. – Completou piscando para Mione que riu e corou sem graça. – Mas não aconteceu nada, somente conversamos.

- Hmmm.

- Mione..Vai catar um hipogrifo sim? – Resmungou Gina. – Nos acertamos..

- Fico feliz, vocês dois brigados são horríveis, principalmente no mau humor.

- Ahh ta e você e o Rony são muito diferentes né? – Falou pegando sua mochila. – Vamos os meninos já devem estar lá embaixo. – Completou logo ambas desciam as escadas se deparando com Harry e um Rony vermelho bufando.

- Como vocês demoram! – Exclamou o ruivo se levantando.

- Que mau Humor, irmãozinho. O que fizeram com você? Conte para a maninha aqui..

- Gina..- Disse em tom de aviso ouvindo as risadas dos demais. – Até você Mione!

- Ahh Rony, você fica engraçadinho vermelho.

- Ohh que lindo, mas nada de agarramento na nossa frente.- Disse Harry colocando um braço por cima dos ombros de Gina e lhe dando um selinho.

- Desgruda da minha irmã! – Disse Rony afastando ambos com os braços. Logo o atual quarteto seguir com seus pertences ao salão principal para tomar o café da manhã e depois seguirem para casa, já que Mione passaria o natal assim como Harry com a família Weasley.

- Luna! – Disse Gina indo até a amiga e a abraçando.

- E ai Gina. Irei viajar com o Papai no natal.- Disse esta como se lembrasse de algo. – Ahh Oi.- Disse cumprimentado Harry, Mione e Rony. Gina apenas riu. Vendo Neville caminhar até Luna a abraçando.

- Vamos tomar café da manhã? – Perguntou Neville após cumprimentar sua namorada. Gina sorriu para o casal, eram perfeitos juntos.

- Vamos logo, to com fome.

- Quando você não está? – Perguntou Mione abraçada ao Namorado.

- Quer que eu te responda? – perguntou no ouvido desta vendo esta corar e lhe acertar um tapa no braço.

- Ronald Weasley!

- Esses dois..- Murmuraram Neville e Gina rindo. Logo todos se sentavam à mesa da grifinória para tomar o café da manhã, conversando sobre os planos natalinos.

- Irei conhecer o Pai da Luna nesse natal.- Falou Neville tremendo um pouco a voz.

- hmmmmmm -Falaram os garotos deixando este vermelho.

-Parece que está ficando sério...HEY! – Exclamou Rony ao levar uma cotovelada de Mione que o lançava um olhar para este ficar calado.

- Pena você não poder ir Gina, Papai ia gostar de te levar Junto. –Dizia Luna tirando a atenção de um Neville Vermelho.

- Mas vocês vão para a cede antes de voltarmos a Hogwarts não?

- Sim.- Responderam Juntos.

- Meus pais vão para a sede também. –Comentou Mione.

- Para conhecer o Roniquito? –Perguntou Gina rindo ao ver ambos corarem.

- Veja por esse lado..Eu tenho apenas os pais da Mione a conhecer..Já o Potter ai .- Disse apontando para este. – Tem seis ruivos e mais nossos pais. – Completou sorrindo.

- Peraí! Eu já conheço a sua família, não há nada a acrescentar..- Argumentou este.

- Esqueceu de um detalhe, você conheceu minha família como MEU amigo e não como NAMORADO da Gina..Nossa caçulinha..- Completou sendo acertado por uma colher. – Hey Gina isso machuca!

- Posso te acertar com algo mais doloroso.- Respondeu esta fazendo Mione ri. Mas logo se calaram ao ver Dumbledore se levantar.

- Bom dia alunos de Hogwarts. Aqueles que não vão passar o natal em nossa escola, desejo desde já um bom natal. Aqueles que ficaram peço que leiam os avisos em seus salões comunais. Que todos tenham um magnífico Natal, e lembre-se Juntos somos Fortes. – Disse dirigindo um olhar a mesa Grifinória. Sentando-se à mesa dos professores e vendo os alunos se levantarem para partir.

- Irá vir cear conosco na cede?- Perguntou Remus.

- Talvez, Molly me convidou..- Disse vagamente Dumbledore. – Fique de olho neles Remus.

- Irei ficar..Não se preocupe.- Falou este se levantando. –Um bom Natal a todos.- Disse ao se retirar da mesa dos professores.

Logos os alunos que partiriam de Hogwarts iam em direção as carruagens, apesar do frio estavam muito animados e ia conversando e rindo.

- Primeiro as Damas. –Falou Harry abrindo a porta da carruagem, vendo Rony passar depois das meninas. – Eu disse damas..-Resmungou ouvindo estas rirem dentro da carruagem. A viagem foi tranqüila, de um lado as garotas conversavam sobre roupas e presentes e do outro, bem os garotos tentavam entender como estas podiam combinar ou falar tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

**_Expresso..._**

- Vamos ficar nessa cabine.-Falou Neville abrindo esta.

- Ahhh já sinto o cheiro do assado da mamãe.- Comentou Rony.- Que foi?

- Você só pensa em comida? –Perguntou Gina.

- Nem Sempre...- Respondeu distraído corando ao ouvir as risadas dos demais.

- Em que mais o senhor pensa hein? –Perguntou Harry sendo fulminado pelo olhar deste.

- Na Mione..- Disse Luna calmamente enquanto lia sua revista e se aconchegava em Neville que abafou um riso.

- Eu mereço..-Resmungou Rony, enquanto passava o braço nos ombros de Mione. –Ahh não você já ta lendo?

- Não, estou apenas lendo as noticias.- Respondeu.

- Aconteceu algo? –Perguntou Harry.

- Não nada de ataques..-Disse calmamente virando as folhas quando esta arregalou os olhos...- Acho que vocês precisam ouvir isso...-disse os olhando vendo estes apenas assentiram.

"_Podemos dizer agora com certeza que o tão conhecido menino-que-sobreviveu, não está mais tão solitário quanto parecia. Há poucos dias nossos repórteres flagraram este passeando num povoado bruxo com ninguém menos que Virginia Weasley, a caçula da família Weasley, irmã do melhor amigo deste. Ao que parece a família dela ainda não sabe de nada ou se sabe tenta manter segredo, pois ao perguntarmos ao pai desta o senhor Arthur Weasley, funcionário do ministério este apenas negou o fato, mas este está bem comprovado.. A não ser que tal romance seja algo passageiro, ou para passar o tempo, e pelo visto bem passado como podemos notar.."_

Leu Mione, parando e olhando para o casal que estava pálido e para Rony que estava mais vermelho do que poderia..E amostrou com calma a foto que foi tirada na qual aparecia Gina e Harry passeando abraçados pela vila de Hogsmeade, onde num determinado momento este a puxa e lhe dá um singelo beijo, e ambos entram rindo no Três Vassouras.

- Isso não era para acontecer..- Disse Gina Olhando para Harry que recostara a cabeça no banco fechando os olhos.

- Não me importo que saibam, não suporto o jeito que falaram..- Disse. –Preferia lógico que tal coisa não fosse espalhada aos quatro ventos, por causa de tudo que está acontecendo...

- Nós entendemos..- Disse Mione.

- Mas que cretina! PASSAR O TEMPO!- Berrou Rony. – Quem esta...

- RONALD! – Exclamou Mione.

-Rony...-Disse Harry.- Qual a probabilidade de seus pais me matarem agora?

- Cara..- E a porta da cabine foi aberta.

- Er..Com Licença..-Falou um menino que aparentava ser do 1º ano.- Você é a Gina? – Perguntou a esta que apenas sorriu concordando. E vendo o menino respirar aliviado.- Que bom, o Colin pediu para eu te chamar..- Disse.

- Colin? Aconteceu algo? – perguntou se levantando e colocando a capa que havia tirado. – Eu já volto.- Disse aos demais.

- Gina..- Chamou Harry.- quer que eu vá com você? – perguntou estranhando o fato de Colin pedir para chamar ela e não vir o próprio ali.

- Não..Não precisa, eu já volto..Vai ver ele quer falar algo em particular.- Disse sem jeito saindo e fechando a porta.

- Só da gente louca.- Falou Rony.

- Porque o Colin só chamou a Gina? –Perguntou Luna. E os demais deram os ombros.

Gina andava ao lado do garotinho, que aprecia ainda um pouco assustado, o que ela não entendia. Só esperava que tudo estivesse bem com seu amigo.

- É aqui. –Disse abrindo a porta da cabine só que esta estava vazia. –Ué ele tava aqui.

- O que aconteceu para ele me chamar você sabe?

- Gina...- Falou uma voz pacifica atrás desta.

- Professor Lupin! – Saudou esta.

- Não deveria já está na cabine? – Perguntou olhando para a mais nova soa Weasleys e par ao estudante ao lado desta..

- Colin me chamou..- Explicou.

- Ele comentou algo sobre fofoca e que a culpa era do Malfoy. – Falou o menino, e Gina rolou os olhos, quando viu Colin vindo no corredor.

–Colin! –Exclamou indo abraçar o amigo.

- Gina! Pensei que este ai não tinha te achado tome..- Disse dando ao menino algumas figurinhas e vendo este sair sorridente. –Nada hoje em dia é de graça.- Falou rindo. – Professor Lupin! Cumprimentou este que acenou silenciosamente e deu uma olhada ao envelope em sua mão...

- Gina avise ao Harry que depois irei conversar com ele sobre algumas coisas..

- O senhor vai sair do Expresso?- Perguntou Esta.

- Sim esquece de resolver um problema...- Comentou olhando para o corredor.- Divirtam-se e comportem-se.- Falou seguindo o caminho.

- O que será que está havendo?- Perguntou Gina vendo Colin dar os ombros e a arrastar para dentro da cabine.

–Já leu a matéria não? O fato é que Soube que Malfoy está muito contente..contente demais com a matéria.

- Não entendi..Ele é um imbecil fica contente com qualquer porcaria.

- Gina..Malfoy, é aliado de..- Tremeu ao tentar dizer o nome deste. –Acho que pode haver algo por trás, chamei você porque o Harry..Bem o Harry, é mais nervoso, podia colocar tudo a perder..-E Gina sorriu concordando.

- Obrigada Colin, mas ficarei de olho.-Disse piscando e logo começaram a conversar sobre outras coisas. Quando após um tempo ouviram o apito soar novamente indicando que já estavam chegando ao seu destino.

- Harry e seu irmão devem estar te procurando.- Falou Colin pegando suas coisas e colocando sua famosa maquina fotográfica no pescoço.

- Devem sim, vamos? – Falou sorrindo abrindo a porta da cabine e se misturando aos alunos. – Graças a Merlin uma saída.- Falou Gina puxando Colin para uma das saídas do expresso.

- Odeio esses tumultos.- Resmungou Colin, fazendo Gina Sorrir. – Olha lá seu Sapinho cozido.

- Colin...- Disse em tom de aviso, mas rindo depois e acenando para o grupo que vinha em sua direção.

- Você sumiu.- Falou Harry entrelaçando a mão na dela.- Olá Colin.

- Olá..-Respondeu este sorrindo.- Desculpe ter raptado a Gina, mas tínhamos que colocar os assuntos meio que em dia..- Disse sorrindo sem graça.

- Podia ter ido a nossa cabine afinal de contas.- Resmungou Rony levando uma cotovelada de Mione que sorriu sem graça a Colin. – Mas é sério, afinal todo mundo acabou criando uma certa amizade..- Falou ajeitando as vestes. Não notando o olhar cúmplice de Colin e Gina.

- Olhe lá seus pais Rony.- Disse Mione arrastando o Ruivo até um casal que acenava par ao grupo.

- Pronto?- Perguntou Gina, vendo o namorado a olhar e sorrir.

- Tenho que estar não é cenourinha? Vamos?- Perguntou vendo esta confirmar. – Até mais Colin!

- Até mais Colin, Bom Natal.- Disse Gina abraçando o amigo.

- Pra você também.- Falou a abraçando de volta.- pense no que te falei ok?- Disse se afastando indo de encontro a um casal.

- Segredos? – Perguntou Harry curioso.

- Quem sabe..- Respondeu Gina rindo e puxando o namorado pela mão até os pais, que apenas olhavam estes se aproximar.

- Olá Senhor e Senhora Weasley..- Cumprimentou Incerto Harry, vendo a mãe de Gina com os olhos Marejados e o pai desta o olhando apenas, até que foi surpreendido por um apertado abraço.

- Ohh Harry querido, ficamos tão felizes, pelos dois!- Disse Molly o Abraçando. – Mas podiam ter nos contado..- Falou olhando para o grupo que apenas se entreolhou.

- Queríamos fazer surpresa.- Falou Gina Sorrindo sendo abraçada pela Mãe.

- Er..Senhor Weasley..eu..bem..- Começou Harry corando, sendo interrompido quando este o abraçou.

- Você sempre foi como um filho, isso não vai mudar agora Harry..Cuide bem de nossa Menina.- Disse encerrando o abraço e o olhando vendo este confirmar e sorrir.

- Papai..- Falou Gina um pouco rosada. Vendo este sorrir e lhe abraçar também.

- Bem agora, vamos indo. – Falou Senhora Weasley. Colocando a mão amorosamente no ombro de Hermione que tinha as mãos dadas com Rony.- Estamos contentes de ter você na família também Hermione. Ainda mais como minha futura Nora. – Falou sorrindo e piscando para esta que corara assim como o filho.

- E vamos para A Toca? – Perguntou Harry vendo ambos se olharem e depois para ele e ele já sabia para onde iriam e ao que parece Gina também pois esta apertou a mão dele mais forte. Balançou a cabeça tentando tirar as lembranças que se formavam, e sorriu para Gina.

- Iremos ocupar a mansão dos Black, por enquanto Harry. – Falou Senhor Weasley cuidadosamente. – Lógico se você não tiver nada contra pois..

- Senhor Weasley.- Interrompeu Harry. – A Mansão pode estar em meu

nome,mas é de vocês também, vocês são a família que não tive. Por tanto ela está a disposição de vocês e da Ordem.

Sorriram solidários e amigáveis para este, sabiam o quanto tinha sofrido após a morte de Sirius.

- E o Lupin? Ele não ia conosco?

- Ahhh ele disse que ia resolver um problema e depois iria conversar com você.- Falou Gina dando o recado deste.

- Nós sabemos...- Falou Senhor Weasley recebendo um olhar da esposa. – Depois ele irá explicar tudo. Mas agora temos que ir...

Harry olhou par aos amigos que deram os ombros. Torcia para que nada de grave tivesse acontecido com ninguém. Não sabia o motivo certo, mas toda vez que falavam que teriam uma conversa com ele. Esta sempre complicava mais sua vida.

Começaram a caminhar saindo da estação, Harry pode ver de relance Malfoy e seus capangas os olharem enquanto passava por estes como se os analisasse. Sacudiu a cabeça tirando as idéias que lhe formavam. Olhou para Gina que encarava o Olhar do Sonserino, não entendia o motivo.

- Gina..- Chamou mais baixo atraindo a atenção desta. Vendo esta o olhar interrogativa. – Porque o encara? – Perguntou inclinando a cabeça na direção do Sonserino que já partira.

Mione que também havia visto olhou para os amigos, havia algo que Gina estava escondendo, sentia isso. Tentaria conversar com ela mais tarde. Notou que Rony também percebera.

- Deixe..- Sussurrou a este, vendo ele a olhar e lhe dar um delicado selinho a fazendo corar. E ambos olharam para Harry e Gina.

- O que está havendo? – Sussurrou de volta a Mione, que apenas deu os ombros. – Se o idiota tiver feito algo a Gina de novo..- Não terminou a frase, pois agora quem lhe dera outro selinho foi Mione que sorriu para ele apertando sua mão, num pedido silencioso para não fazer mais perguntas.

"_Mais tarde.."_ Pensou segurando mais confiante a mão da Namorada.

- Por nada, ele nos encara, encaramos ele. – Falou dando os ombros, mas não se esquecendo a conversa que tivera com Colin do vagão

"_Malfoy..o que você está armando?"_ Se perguntava enquanto continuava o caminho até o carro de sua família.

Harry ainda a olhava, havia algo que não fora explicado. Mas resolveu não forçar a esta lhe contar nada, se fosse algo grave ela contaria não? E flashs da briga deles por causa do mesmo sonserino voltaram em sua mente, fazendo este sem notar apertas as mãos inclusive de Gina que o olhou, sorriu para esta tirando tais lembranças da cabeça e lhe dando um beijo suave nas mãos como desculpas.

Viu esta lhe sorrir antes de entrar no carro o que fez em seguida. Se sentando ao seu lado e sentindo a cabeça dela repousar em seu peito. Sorriu.

Como algo podia parecer tão certo? Se perguntava se era assim que seu pai se sentia pela sua mãe. Olhou para a Ruiva que brincava como se os dedos dela fossem uns bonequinhos que caminhava em seu peito. Repousando sua mão por cima da dela fazendo a "brincadeira" parar.

Assim que chegaram na mansão dos Black Harry sentiu o mesmo aperto que sentira quando pensara em Sirius. Balançou a cabeça sentindo Gina segurar sua mão. Sorriu na direção desta antes de entrarem dentro da casa, que sofrera algumas mudanças, mas nada que tirasse as lembranças dela. Subindo as escadas notou que o retrato da velha senhora Black ainda estava lá.

- Pelo visto não conseguiram remover ela..- Comentou Rony vendo pra onde o amigo olhava.

- Ela ficando de boca fechada não incomoda.- Falou Gina dando os ombros e entrando no quarto que iria dividir com Mione – Até mais meninos, se comportem. – Falou dando um selinho em Harry e vendo Mione fazer o mesmo com o irmão. Antes de entrarem no quarto.

- Parece que seus irmãos ainda não chegaram. – Comentou Harry entrando no quarto que dividiria com Rony.

- Sorte sua parceiro, senão o beijinho do corredor viraria uma maldição. – Falou vendo Harry fazer uma careta. – E você sabe como os Gêmeos são criativos...- Completou sendo acertado por um travesseiro. Logos ambos desfaziam as mochilas, cada um com seu pensamento. E Harry lutava contra a melancolia que aquela casa o lembrava.

_**Hospital ST. Mungus...**_

- Eu não quero que ela siga o lado das trevas, Lupin. – Disse numa voz fraca uma mulher. Remus a olhava piedoso, como nunca souberam de tal coisa?

"_Sirius"._ Pensou abaixando a cabeça, qual seria a reação dele ao saber que...Balançou a cabeça.

- Você deveria ter me contado ou ao Sirius. Ele teria ficado radiante com a noticia..

- Eu ia.. Mas, eu sabia dos planos dele, Entrar na Ordem da Fênix, não haveria espaço para uma família naquele momento. James e Lílian, era diferente, eles eram casados e James sempre sonhara em ter filhos, mesmo com toda aquela confusão. Já ele sempre me disse..Que só construiria uma família quando tudo aquilo acabasse de vez..- Falou sentindo as lágrimas molharem sua face.

- Sirius durante muito tempo procurou por você. Ele te amava. – Disse suspirando.- E ela? Como está?

- Lembra do temperamento do Sirius quando contrariado ou irritado? – Falou sorrindo com a lembrança e vendo Lupin sorrir também. – É igual ou pior. – Mas parou de sorrir..- É mesmo verdade Lupin? Ele...- Não conseguiu completar, fazendo a palavra morrer em sua garganta.

- Sim e não. – Disse suspirando. – O véu representa a morte, teoricamente ele morreu, mas Dumbledore andou conversando com algumas pessoas e é possível que ele tenha sido levado a um outro lugar. – Disse passando a mão nos cabelos, Ouvindo a porta ser aberta e por ela passar uma mulher de cabelos rosas

"_Tonks"_ Pensou sorrindo para esta. Tinha um certo carinho por esta. Mas nunca conseguiria sentir o que já sentira um dia.

- Desculpa interromper..- Falou se aproximando. – Mas ela acordou e bem..Ela praticamente exige que a deixemos sair do quarto...- Falou Sem graça e sorrindo.

- Pelos visto o temperamento é bem pior que do Sirius..- Falou Lupin rindo e se levantando. – Eu irei...

- MÃE! – Exclamou uma garota que entrara correndo no quarto sob o olhar espantados dos presentes e logo em seguida Moody praguejando de todas as formas.

- Ela é uma inconseqüente! – Exclamou entrando no quarto e fechando a porta.

- E você paranóico! – Acusou a garota abraçada a mãe.

- Mellanie! Isso são modos? – Perguntou a mãe a olhando vendo esta sorrir, e sentindo um nó na garganta assim como Lupin

"_Até nisso são parecidos"._ Pensaram.

- Ele queria revistar todo o corredor! – Falou se defendendo e vendo o olhar da mãe sorriu. – Que seja.. Desculpe..- Murmurou, e levantou a cabeça ao ouvir as risadas de Lupin e Tonks. – Que é você? – Perguntou apontando para Lupin.

- Sou Remus Lupin, eu era amigo de seu pai. – Disse sorrindo para a garota.

- Você é cruel como meu pai? – Perguntou não vendo a expressão horrorizada da mãe, mas vendo a de Lupin confusa.

- Seu pai não era cruel, meu amor. – Disse a mãe a abraçando. – Bellatrix contou inúmeras coisas, eu não pude impedir.- Disse triste. – Seu pai nunca foi um assassino. Nunca! – Falou vendo a filha chorar.

- Eu quero minha vida de volta...- Disse cabisbaixa. Sentindo alguém colocar as mãos nos seus ombros.

- Não sei o que lhe falaram sobre seu pai, quando tentaram levá-la. Mas ele era uma pessoa nobre e boa. Que se sacrificava pelos amigos.- Disse Lupin.

- Bellatrix é uma cretina! – Disse Tonks com raiva.- Sirius era uma pessoa boa, tão boa que renegou o sobrenome para ficar com seus amigos.

- Mãe...Porque eles..- questionou.

- Eu não sei meu amor.- Falou a olhando carinhosa. – Lupin o que será feito agora?

- Boa noite meus jovens..- Falou Dumbledore que chegara acompanhado de Minerva.

- Como está Catherine? – Perguntou Minerva beijando sua testa carinhosamente. – Você deve ser Mellanie? – Vendo esta confirmar.

- Diretor..- Falou Cathe.

- Minha cara, você não é mais minha aluna. – Disse sorrindo. – Talvez Mellanie possa vir a ser, mas você, não. Sinto muito pelo que passaram. Descobrimos a informação sobre vocês interrogando um Comensal e quase chegamos tarde.

- O que será feito agora? Não quero que levem Mellanie..Bellatrix não tem nenhum direito sobre ela! – Falou nervosa.

- Minha cara, Bellatrix é uma comensal da Morte nunca dentro das leis mágicas ficaria com Mellanie. Por isso tentou levá-la fazendo com que esta odiasse Sirius e Você. Mas pelo visto temos uma garota esperta. – Falou o Velho diretor. – No momento o melhor a fazer e levarmos você e Mellanie para um outro lugar.- Falou Olhando Remus. – Não podemos levá-las para a Ordem. – Disse e Remus concordou.

- Alô? Eu to aqui! – Disse Mellanie que tentava entender o que tava acontecendo. – Eu sei que sou uma bruxa e não advinha. – completou vendo o diretor sorrir.

- Mais parecida impossível. – Falou olhando para Minerva que sorria.

- Vocês moravam na França e você era aluna de Beuxatrons. – Disse Minerva vendo Mellanie confirmar.- Sei que deve ter amigos lá, mas pra sua segurança você terá que vir estudar em Hogwarts.

- Certo...Por causa da comensal minha vida vai mudar.. que maravilha. – Disse irônica.

- Mellanie! – Disse a mãe em tom de aviso.

- O que? Você acha pouco? Certo em dois dias eu descubro que: meu Pai se chama Sirius Black, foi preso, fugiu, morreu e agora é inocente. Descubro que tenho uma tia cretina que está atrás de mim, terei que mudar de colégio de preferência ficar tendo um escudeiro – Apontou para Moody que a olhou estreitando os olhos. – E você mãe ainda vem com Mellanie!

- O que sua mãe evitou foi que você descobrisse as coisas dessa maneira. Nem sempre o melhor que achamos é realmente a coisas certa a fazer.- Disse Dumbledore. – Seu pai morreu por uma causa nobre e você é a herdeira dele, tem direito ao sobrenome dele e tem direito a ter uma vida em segurança.

- Eu não quero sobrenome nenhum! – Disse irritada saindo do quarto.

- A Desculpem. – Disse Cathe após o silencio que fora feito. – Ela está com raiva de mim apenas.

- Não..- Disse Lupin. – Ela está com raiva dela mesma. Como o Sirius ficava, quando algo saia fora do controle.

Mellanie andou pelos corredores do hospital até achar uma janela e ficou olhando para o jardim. Tudo mudara de uma forma tão..Fechou as mãos com força. _"Pai.."_ Pensou fechando os olhos e deixando que uma lágrima solitária caísse, sempre imagina como seria encontrar o pai, mas agora ele estava morto, nem a chance de o abraçar ela teve. _"Maldita Guerra!"._

- Eu conheço um garoto que tem o temperamento como o seu. – Disse Lupin se aproximando e notando que esta continuava a olhar pela janela. – Ele sempre acha que se isolando vai resolver tudo, ou se afastando das pessoas.

- É a melhor maneira.

- Nem sempre, principalmente quando temos a nossa volta pessoas que nos amam e que se preocupam conosco. Eu aprendi isso com seu pai e o James.

"_Mas principalmente com Agatha..."_ Pensou sentindo o costumeiro aperto no peito.

– Minha mãe sempre falara bem dele. E eu sempre imaginei como seria o encontrar. E nunca imaginei isso.

- Nunca imaginamos coisas ruins...- Disse colocando as mãos nos ombros desta. - Nada vai acontecer a você e sua mãe.

- Não estou preocupada comigo, e sim com ela. Ela o amava muito. Eu sempre soube que o nome dele era Sirius. Ela gostava de ficar olhando a constelação e me contava histórias dele. Mas nunca que era um Black. Como ele reagiria se estivesse...

- Ele brigaria com sua mãe, como você brigou a pouco, mas depois a abraçaria e ficaria radiante e muito protetor com você. – Falou vendo Mellanie Sorrir.

- Eu sinto falta dele.. Falta do que não vivi com ele. – Falou sentindo Lupin lhe abraçar. – Eu queria que tudo fosse diferente...

- Todos nos em algum momento queremos...- Disse a soltando e a olhando. – Acho que sua mãe espera por você, vamos? – Falou estendendo a mão e caminhando com ela pelos corredores contando fases felizes da época marotos, arrancando gargalhadas e risadas dela.

"_Se houve uma chance.. o traremos de volta Sirius.."_ Pensou Lupin enquanto caminhava.

_**Mansão dos Black...**_

- Sirius...- falou olhando a famosa constelação.

- Prometeu não mais ficar assim. – Disse Gina o abraçando por trás.

- Não estou triste, apenas sinto uma sensação estranha..- Disse Harry a abraçando. – Lupin disse que queria conversar comigo...

- Espero que não seja nada ruim. – Falou Gina.

- Não há de ser, ele parecia tranqüilo. Chega de falar nisso. – Falou a beijando. – é melhor, nós descermos antes que seus irmãos arrombem essa porta. – Falou Rindo.

- Eles não fariam isso...- Tentou falar Gina.

- POTTER! Trate de abrir essa porta! – Falou Fred.

- O que você dizia mesmo Gina? –Perguntou Harry destrancando a porta. – Olá.

- Hmm Acho bom. – Disse Jorge olhando para ambos. – Não pense que porque já é de casa não ficaremos de olho. – Falou olhando para Harry que sorria sem graça. – Mas bem vindo cunhadinho..- Disse dando um tapa nas costas de Harry.

- Se fizer a gininha sofrer te matamos. – Falou Fred sorrindo.

- FRED! JORGE! Parem já com isso! – Exclamou Gina rubra e irritada.

- Bem nessas horas..- Começou Fred olhando a irmã.

- Só uma coisa a dizer...- Completou Jorge. Também olhando Gina.

- Acalme a cunhadinho! – Disseram empurrando Harry na direção de uma Gina atônica. Antes de saírem rindo do aposento.

- Definitivamente...- Falou Gina.

- Eles não regulam muito bem.- Completou Harry a olhando antes que ambos caíssem na gargalhada.

- NÓS OUVIMOS ISSO! – Exclamaram os gêmeos fazendo as risadas deles aumentarem enquanto desciam para o jantar.

_**Hogwards...**_

- Não irá visitar sua amiga?

- Boa noite a você também Severus.

- Boa noite e não respondeu a minha pergunta.- Falou entregando um cálice com uma poção dentro enquanto está era examinada por Madame Pomfrey.

- Você sabe meus motivos.

- Eles não existem mais.- Completou o mestre de poções a olhando. – Já sabem que você está viva. Assim como sabem de meu disfarce.

- O tempo não volta Severus.- Completou olhando a noite do lado de fora daquela sala...

- Mas o presente sempre nos dá novas chances minha menina...

- Professor Dumbledore.- Falou se virando e vendo este caminhar até ela e afagar sua cabeça.- Como elas estão?

- Bem, Catherine mandou esta carta..- Entregando esta a ela.- E Mellanie por sorte ainda não citou seu nome.

- Irei preparar mais poções.

- Severus...- Chamou a este antes que saísse. Vendo ele parar e a olhar.- Obrigada mais uma vez...- Completou sorrindo terna a ele. Que apenas acenou confirmando e se retirou.

- Todos nós fizemos muitos sacrifícios, Agatha.- Começou o velho diretor. – Mas a vida nós dá uma nova chance e não devemos nem podemos desperdiçar. Sei de alguém que sente diariamente o mesmo vazio que você.- completou a olhando e saindo da ala hospitalar.- Logo terá que enfrentar o passado, Não fuja mais dele...

Ficou parada em meio ao silencio olhando para a porta por onde as duas pessoas que sempre a apoiavam tinham saído e para carta de sua amiga...

" _Agatha,_

_Sei que prometi não insistir, mas não dá mais. Chega de fugir, se esconder. Eu sinto sua falta. Mellanie sente sua falta. Ele sente sua falta..._

_Precisamos de você. Pare de fingir que nada sente pelo passado ou que não fica até tarde da noite pensando em suas escolhas, pois eu fico pensado nas minhas..._

_O vi hoje, continua com os mesmo olhos bondosos. E uma expressão cansada. Ele me disse algo antes de sair do quarto..._

"_**- Eu nunca a esqueci..."**_

_Era de você que ele falava... VOCÊ! Sua idiota arrogante! Juro que se você não levantar da onde você estiver e não vier me visitar ou sumir de novo, eu.. Isso mesmo EU mesma te caço e te torturo..._

_Porque a pior tortura você já está fazendo com você mesma e com todos aqueles que te amam..._

_De sua amiga de hoje e sempre._

_Cathe..._

_ Mellanie está dormindo, mas antes de dormir falou que se eu fosse escrever a você falasse que ela sente sua falta.. e que já aprendeu o feitiço.. que eu espero que não seja nada demais tal frase que ela disse não? "_

Leu a carta e sorriu, certas coisas nunca mudavam. Olhou a noite que fazia lá fora e sentiu o coração apertar como todas as noites. Havia feito a sua escolha. Mas não havia uma noite, que não imaginasse como seria voltar atrás, como seria ter e estar novamente nos braços dele... Mesmo longe sentia sua dor a cada lua cheia...

- O que eu fiz...- sussurrou triste tampando a boca sentindo os soluços virem sem permissão... Não soube quando se deitou ou simplesmente fechou os olhos sentindo o sono chegar em meio as lembranças e tristezas, mas sabia o ultimo nome ou rosto que sua mente gritava e ansiava por ver e ouvir...

"_Remus..."_

_**Em outro Lugar...**_

- Parece que seu plano não deu certo Bella. – Disse a voz arrastada de Lucius.

- Calado!

- Não acha melhor desistir disso, deixe a garota para lá, ela foi criada por uma traidora do sangue.

- Mas sangue pura assim como meu primo, e ela é descendente direto do sangue Black. Não deixarei que ela seja criada por aqueles idiotas!

- Eu acho perda de tempo. – Falou Rabicho se encolhendo ao receber o olhar frio de Bella.

- Perda de tempo é você ainda estar vivo..- Falou num tom baixo e frio. – Não se meta nos meus assuntos Rabicho. – Avisou se retirando da sala.

- Porque ela quer tanto a garota? – Perguntou assustado Rabicho. Vendo um sorriso sarcástico surgir no rosto de Lucius.

- Bella é muito apegada a família não vê? – Falou dando uma risada. – Idiota! A garota é praticamente a ultima descendente dos Black! Com sangue totalmente puro. Bella quer preservar isso apenas. – Falou enquanto sai da sala. Deixando para trás um rabicho pensativo_..."Ultima!"_ Pensou_. "O Lord ia gostar de saber dos planos de Bella..!" _Concluiu sorrindo e saindo da sala rumo aos aposentos de seu Lord...

**_FIM DO CAPITULO II_**

**N/A**_ Mais um cap. Concluído. Bem todos sabem que é cont de forever yours.. Sendo assim é **Pós. HP e a ordem da Fênix**, no qual Sirius Morreu. Mas agora entramos no universo mais alternativo, que podemos ver surgir uma "herdeira" de Sirius. Pq inclui isso? Pq por algum motivo não consigo ver Sirius solitário e também morto, apesar de ter dito que este estaria morto em minha fic(nesta) e também por estar com essa "herdeira" pronta em um fic, e como as histórias iam acabar se interligando, resolvi juntá-la aqui e fazer apenas modificações.. Mas tudo é Possível...Ele estar morto ou não é um Tópico que eu ainda não defini. Caso queiram opinar vai ser bem vindo._

_Não nosso lobinho não esta com a Tonks. Motivo? Simples ele é descrito como alguém solitário, mas não imagino este em sua época de escola, auge marotos sem viver um grande amor... um amor que talvez o tenha marcado de tal forma que o fez se isolar ainda mais... _

_Podemos ver também um certo conflito em Draco Malfoy. Motivo: Não vejo Draco como um garoto RUIM. Apenas mimado a ter tudo que quer, arrogante. Mas Cruel? Não..é como Severus, por mais que tente é impossível ver este como assassino ou coisas parecidas. Muitas coisas que vivenciamos em nossa infância e adolescência molda nosso temperamento adulto. _

_Então diria a famosa frase de Dumby: "Amor.." Talvez essa fosse a resposta._

E chega já falei demais por hoje. Até a próxima. Obrigada aos que leram os capítulos postados, e aos que comentaram.

**Faça uma autora feliz ... Deixe Um comment!**

Agradecimentos:

Saory- San, Kynn Lucky, Bruna Granger Potter, Miaka.

Obrigada pelos comentários.


	4. Capitulo III

_**Fic: Don't...**_

_**Shipper: Harry e Gina**_

_**Tipo: Romance/Drama**_

_**HP não me pertence..**_

_**Fic sem fins lucrativos**_

_**Autora: TheBlueMemory**_

_**Resumo: Talvez nem tudo para sempre seja, Talvez a neve volte a derreter. Apenas talvez não exista o nosso adeus...Cont. de Forever Yours!**_

_**Capitulo III**_

"_...Olhar o nada quando ele antes era tudo, era doloroso, era amargo. É como sentir a chuva sem ela cair ou se sentir caindo estado apenas parado esperando o passado voltar e o tempo parar de rodar. Mas este teima em continuar..Não era o certo? Continuar..Seguir em frente? Então porque a vontade imensa do passado voltar?..."_

_(TheBlueMemory – N/A)_

- Você está muito magro, tem que se alimentar bem Harry querido..- Dizia senhora Weasley enquanto colocava mais comida nos pratos dos filhos.

-Mãe...- Gemeu Gina ao ver que esta colocava mais coisas em seu prato.

- É gininha você tem que comer bem, se alimentar bem...-Falava Fred numa falsa voz feminina.

- Exato senão nossa pequenininha não vai crescer saudável...-Continuava Jorge.

- Fred e Jorge...- Falava num tom baixo Gina os olhando.

- Mas nossa menininha está crescendo!

- Está até namorando!

- Ohhh poderoso menino dos olhos verdes de sapinho cozido...e.. Aiiiiiiiiii!- Exclamaram ambos juntos ao levarem com uma colher e um garfo na testa fazendo a Senhora Weasley voltar seus olhos antes destinados à sobremesa que serviria aos filhos.

- Já disse para deixarem sua irmã em paz!- Falou colocando a mão na cintura.- E gina, não bata nos seus irmãos...

- Certo, Mãe..- Disseram os três se olhando numa proposta clara de continuarem tal revanche depois.

Harry olhava as confusões a mesa com um sorriso nos lábios. Nunca achara tão divertido uma briguinha familiar ou qualquer confusão, mas ali se sentia em casa. Olhou ao redor se lembrando de como foi passar o pouco tempo de que pode em tal lugar com seu padrinho.

- Harry?- Chamou Rony o olhando.- Estávamos falando da ultima vitória contra a Sonserina...

- Ahh sim foi muito boa, Mas nada comparado a ver a cara do Malfoy...

- Nada comparado a comemoração...-falou Rony sorrindo a Mione que apenas balançava a cabeça lhe lançando um olhar de censura.

- Mesmo Roniquito?

- E o que teve na sua comemoração?- Questionou Jorge que debruçava na mesa e tentava fitar o irmão com o mais inocentes dos olhares.

- Acho que o Roniquito ficou mudo...-Falou Fred dando os ombros e olhando para Mione.- Mas então cunhada porque a comemoração...

-FRED E JORGE! Deixem a Hermione em Paz...

Berrou senhora weasley que entrava na cozinha lançando um olhar de censura a Arthur que parecia se divertir com a bagunça que os gêmeos faziam a mesa. Harry olhou os amigos que trocavam um olhar de alivio e olhou para Gina que parecia perdida em pensamentos com uma fisionomia mais fechada.

Estranhou tocando de leve sua mão que estava na mesa vendo esta dar um pulo e chamando a atenção dos demais.

- Está tudo bem Gina?- Perguntou senhor Weasley que agora olhava a filha um tanto quanto preocupado.

- ahn? Ahh está sim.- Disse rapidamente lançado um sorriso envergonhado aos demais. Se martelando mentalmente por ter se distraído, sentiu novamente um aperto em sua mão e viu Harry a olhando.

- Não é nada.- Disse lhe sorrindo docemente e vendo este arquear uma das sobrancelhas. Suspirou notando que Hermione também olhava na sua direção...

"_Onde fui me meter.."_ Pensou sacudindo a cabeça.

- É verdade, Porque você encarava o Malfoy, Gina?- Questionou Rony que agora pegava uma fatia enorme de uma torta de chocolate que a senhora Weasley servia. Logo todos voltaram seus olhos a pequena weasley que olhava o irmão como se a qualquer momento fosse pular no seu pescoço.

Mione que não conseguira segurar a boca do namorado a tempo, apenas bateu em sua cabeça e lançou um olhar de quem realmente mais tarde conversaria com este por ter aberto a sua boca.

-Que história é essa Gina?- Questionou Fred olhando a Irmã.

- O que aquela doninha anda fazendo?-Perguntou Jorge que agora olhava para o trio. Mas principalmente para Harry que tinha um olhar sério.

À vontade deste era simplesmente dizer que tal doninha dera em cima da irmã deles, mas conhecendo os gêmeos esses não descansariam até terem alertado todos os outros irmãos e conhecendo Gina esta depois teria uma conversa tão tortuosa quando a que Mione parecia querer ter com Rony depois que este abrira a boca.

-Gina querida?-Perguntou senhor weasley que apenas observava os demais da mesa, vendo sua esposa sentar ao seu lado olhando apreensiva.

- Oras! Nada.. Sei lá! Como eu posso saber o que a doninha Albina quer?-Falou gina exasperada olhando para Rony.- E você pare de ter idéias e colocá-las em palavras!- Disse apontando o dedo ameaçadoramente ao irmão.- Com licença vou pro meu quarto.- Disse simplesmente lançando um olhar aos demais e antes de sair da cozinha.- Tava tudo delicioso mamãe.- Falou dando um sorriso doce, mas ao se virar se deparou com alguém à porta desta a olhando sorrindo.- Professor Lupin.- Falou.

- Não estamos no colégio Gina. Boa noite a todos.- Falou este entrando na cozinha.- Já de saída Gina?- Questionou, ouvira parte da conversa, e conhecendo esta sabia que realmente havia algo a mais. Mas como sempre não falaria.

- Sim vou pro meu quarto descansar. Com licença.- Disse simplesmente saindo da cozinha. Olhou furtivamente para Harry ao fazer isso e viu no seu olhar que logo teria que se explicar. Suspirou subindo as escadas. E entrando em seu quarto.

Tinha que pensar. Talvez Colin tivesse razão ou não. E ainda tinha os sonhos. Precisava desabafar, mas sabia e tinha certeza que os irmãos ou harry ou até mesmo Mione não seria na certa a sua opção.

"_Só vai servir para todos ficarem no meu pé como sempre...". _ Refletiu sentando na janela e olhando a noite que fazia lá fora. Ainda apesar de tanto tempo podia sentir os olhares duvidosos em sua direção desde a época do diário ou os preocupados de seus pais, irmãos e amigos.

"_Quando tudo isso vai ter um fim?"_. Era a pergunta que sempre se fazia. E nunca apesar de todo o otimismo conseguia ter a resposta. Fechou os olhos revivendo tudo o que já passara. Principalmente a época que mais marcara sua vida.

"_-Está tudo bem Gina. Acabou.. É só uma lembrança."(1)_

Abriu os olhos se deparando com o breu da noite. Sorriu tristemente. Na época acreditara nas palavras dele. Naquele que parecia ser seu amigo. Tola, uma boa tola que fora. Sacudiu a cabeça. No fundo naquela noite ao ouvir as apalavras de Harry quisera acreditar que tudo seria uma lembrança...

- Então algum problema?- Questionou Remus enquanto tomava uma xícara de café que fora servida pela Senhora Weasley. E observada todos com o mesmo olhar sereno. Olhou para Harry sabendo o que este pensava ou no que.

- É isso que tentamos saber Remus...- Disse Molly olhando o trio de adolescente e depois o marido num pedido silencioso que este falasse algo.

- Ao que parece Malfoy andou aprontando algo...- Disse calmamente Arthur mirando o filho.

- O que acontece, Harry?- Perguntou Remus fitando este que agora o olhava tranqüilamente, dando os ombros.

- Não sei.- Disse simplesmente agora olhando para o senhor e Senhora Weasley.- Acho que o Malfoy só queria nos provocar. Gina digamos que sabe se defender bem das provocações dele.- Disse ocultando algumas partes que o fez serrar os punhos por baixo da mesa e lançando um olhar aos seus amigos. Vendo que ao que parecia Rony lembrara do mesmo fato que ele já que este estava com as orelhas vermelhas.

-Entendo..- Disse calmamente Remus.- Acredito que nada seja demais, apenas implicâncias.- Resumiu este olhando o casal Weasley.

- Lógico se for algo além mandamos uns kits extras à doninha..- Falou Fred estalando os dedos recebendo um sorriso de Harry.

- Kit nada, vai no punho mesmo.- Completou Jorge rindo.

- Pensei que viria conosco Remus..- Se pronunciou Hermione que olhava o professor com desconfiança vendo este lhe sorrir e acenar.

- Como sempre observadora hermione..- Disse sorrindo a aluna que sorrira sem graça, vendo todos a olharem.- Sim tive que atender um chamado do Dumbledore...Estava no St. Mungus...

- O que aconteceu?!- Interrompeu junto o trio olhando para este.

- Uma amiga precisou de ajuda...- Disse sorrindo.

- Algo grave Remus?- Perguntou Molly o olhando.

- Sim e não agora elas estão bem...

- Elas?

- Sim, Hermione. Ela e a filha estão bem e em segurança. Tonks e Moody estão cuidando delas.

- Lupin foi Voldemort ...- Todos pararam ao ouvir Harry pronunciar o nome do bruxo das trevas. Mas este fitava o professor sério. Sabia que este estava escondendo algo.

- Não... Bellatrix. – Disse simplesmente.- Catherine era amiga de seus pais Harry e amiga dos marotos.- Disse sorrindo saudoso.- Ela namorou por longo tempo o Sirius.- Disse olhando para este que o observava surpreso.

- Não sabia que o sirius tinha uma namorada.. er.. quer dizer, sabe que..

- Entendo.. Sirius era um pouco galanteador demais..- Falou gesticulando Remus fazendo os Gêmeos rirem.

- Galinha..

- Cachorro.- Completou Harry sorrindo, mas sentindo o costumeiro aperto pela falta do padrinho.

- Que seja...Quando Sirius foi preso ele ainda namorava Cathe, mas.. Digamos que ele a afastou dele. Ele não a queria presa mais a ele sendo que ele ia para azkaban.- Falou Remus dando um suspiro cansado.- Foram tempos complicados, nosso grupo fora desfeito da pior maneira.- Fitou Harry que entendia a que principalmente Remus se referia.

- Foram tempos de perda...- Disse tristemente Molly. Recebendo um aceno de Lupin.

- Mas porque fizeram algo contra ela agora? É sem sentido...- Disse Hermione.

- Bellatrix ao que parece está atrás do ultimo descendente dos Black de sangue puro.- Disse calmamente.

- Como assim?- Perguntou Rony sem entender.

- Só poderia ter um descendeste se o Sirius...

- Tivesse um filho...?- Completou Harry fitando Remus.

- Eu digo que este Trio é bom nas charadas.- Falou dando um sorriso cúmplice a Arthur que sorrira em sua direção. Já sabendo do caso.

- Dá-Lhe Sirius...- Falou fazendo sinal de vitória com os dedos Fred, recebendo um tapa da Jorge que pedia de forma um tanto quando não delicada que este ficasse calado.

- Na verdade uma Filha...- Disse Remus sorrindo.

**St. Mungus...**

Olhou para a filha dormindo na cama ao lado. Os cabelos negros lisos, tão parecidos com o dele, apenas os olhos azuis claros, como os dela. Suspirou pensando em como seria se tudo que Lupin e até Mesmo Dumbledore tivessem falado acontecesse.

"_**...Eu comprei uma passagem para o fim do arco-íris,**_

_**Eu observei as estrelas baterem no mar..."**_

Sirius na certa ficaria radiante se soubesse da existência de uma filha e ficaria extremamente irritado com ela. Sorriu, se lembrando de como ele gostava de provocá-la e irritá-la sempre que podia. E em como foi duro sair da vida dele em meio a tantas confusões da guerra. De como fora descobri a gravidez e não poder contar a este. Desde ter impedido que ela fosse vê-lo lá...

"_**...Se eu pudesse perguntar a Deus apenas uma questão:**_

**_"Por quê você não está aqui comigo?"(2)_**

Limpou as lagrimas, se sentando na cama e debruçando para tocar o cabelo de sua filha. Sua e de Sirius. Tão parecida com o pai. Ela deveria ter lhe contado toda a verdade antes. Agora sabia disso. Mesmo a filha tendo voltado e pedido desculpas. Sabia que a errada fora ela. Somente ela. Suspirou recostando na cabeceira da cama e fechando os olhos, sorrindo com as lembranças que lhe vinham à mente..

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Época Marotos...**

_O café da manhã parecia estranhamente quieto naquela manhã. Motivo? Sabia de longe os motivos assim como sua amiga que tentava em vão disfarçar que não estava no mínimo curiosa com a demora de um certo quarteto, mas lógico que os pensamentos mais em um membro desse tal grupo, assim como ela tinha seus pensamentos perdidos em outro membro de tal quarteto._

_- Espero que o Potter não esteja aprontando nada..- Falou Lily Tomando café._

_- Principalmente com alguma garota não Lílian? – Falou Sorrindo Agatha. _

_- Agatha..Não comece. – Falou esta corando fazendo Cathe sorrir. Mas esta desviou sua atenção ao ver tais pessoas.. Tais Marotos como eram conhecidos entrarem pelas portas do salão principal, com.._

"_Fadinhas???" Se perguntou vendo estes se aproximar e Sirius lhe sorrir de um jeito que ela sabia: _

"_Ele vai aprontar!" Pensou já se preparando pelo que viria. E logo tais fadinhas jogavam algo brilhoso nela e em Lílian que começava a ficar corada tinha duvidas se era de raiva ou vergonha, enquanto Agatha começava a rir._

_- POTTER! – Bradou Lílian tentando em vão tirar as fadinhas de perto dela.Enquanto Agatha olhava para Remus tentando segurar o riso._

_- Lily, calma a melhor parte vem agora. – Disse James sorrindo. E Cathe começou a gargalhar ao ver James subir na mesa. E levou um Susto ao ver Sirius fazer o mesmo. Olhou para Remus que sorria e balançava a cabeça e Agatha que escondia o rosto no ombro deste enquanto ria..._

_- Lily..- Começou James._

_- Cathe..- Falou Sirius._

_- Quer namorar comigo?! – Perguntaram ambos conjurando uma flor e estendendo._

_- POTTER! – Gritou Lily perdendo a compostura e totalmente vermelha saído do salão principal._

_- Lily espera! – Berrou James correndo até ela. Cathe só viu o amigo pegar esta e colocar nos ombros. Fazendo uma reverencia a todos do salão que olhavam aquilo espantados e saindo. Todos ficaram calados até ouvir um sonoro._

_- JAMES POTTER! – Gritado Por Lílian e logo todos caiam na risada. Ela cairia se naquele momento Sirius não tivesse em pé na sua frente a olhando._

_- Não faça isso..- Disse num tom baixo enquanto este debruçava na mesa._

_- Isso o que Cathe? – Perguntou sorrindo e ela corando. – Dizer que te amo. E que não foi um erro o que aconteceu? Ou dizer que não vai mais se livrar de mim?_

_- Sirius..Ta todo mundo olhando...- Tentou em vão argumentar vendo este dar um largo sorriso e se levantar._

_- Acho que terei que fazer a retirada estratégica a lá marotos..- Disse parecendo inocente e dando a volta na mesa. Cathe se levantou quando viu o que este pretendia. E tentou passar por este, mas quando o fez este a pegou nos braços.- Com licença amigos.. Mas tenho algumas coisas a resolver com a futura Senhora Black. – Disse a carregando nos braços. – Pode tirar os olhos pirralho essa tem dona! – Disse a um menininho que entrava no salão e arregalara os olhos com a cena._

_Ainda no corredor podia ouvir as risadas do salão que se alcançaram. Sirius andou com ela nos braços até o jardim e a depositou na grama deste próximo a uma arvore. A impedindo de sair ou correr. Olhou nos olhos dele e o que vira era amor, o mesmo amor que ela sentia e ao mesmo tempo temia._

_- Não foge de mim Cathe. Não é justo. Nem comigo nem com você..- Disse este acariciando seu rosto e ela fechou os olhos. – Não me arrependo de ter lhe beijado, não me arrependo de ter me declarado, e nem de ter lhe carregado até aqui..apesar de me dar dor na coluna lógico..- Falou recebendo um tapa no braço de Cathe. – Mas te carregaria sempre..Porque te amo. – Falou um pouco rosado, Cathe sorriu, nunca quem visse iria imaginar um Sirius tímido._

_- E quem disse que quero que você me carregue? – Perguntou esta fazendo ele a olhar sem entender. – Prefiro andar a abraçada a ser carregada. – Disse sorrindo e tocando nas mechas do cabelo deste que lhe caiam ao redor do rosto.- E sim._

_- Sim o que? – Perguntou sem entender a olhando._

_- Black.. Você me fez uma pergunta lá no salão já a esqueceu? – Falou sorrindo e depois se fingindo de irritada. – Se já se esqueceu é porque não era verdadeira e.. – Foi impedida de continuar porque este a beijara. Naquele momento sabia que nunca poderia negar que o amava._

_- Han Han..Não se esqueçam que estão em um local publico sim? – Falou uma voz que ao se separar de Sirius viu ser de James que..Arregalou os olhos estava abraçado com Lily que sorria corada e sem graça._

_- Pontas.. Tinha que interromper..- Disse Sirius brincando e desviando de um tapa de Cathe. – Vejo que temos mais um Maroto compromissado._

_- Acertou Almofadinhas..- Disse Estufando o Peito. – Não é Ruivinha? _

_- Potter..- Disse corada recebendo um selinho desde e corando ainda mais._

_- Será que só vai chamá-lo de James depois do casamento? – Perguntou Cathe rindo._

_- Vejo que se acertaram. – Interrompeu Remus sorrindo que vinha abraçado a Agatha que sorria para ambas..- Vocês duas não sabem como era horrível dividir o dormitório com esses dois tramando altos planos para pedirem vocês em namoro. Então Cuidem deles sim...- Falou Remus sorrindo Maroto._

_- Pode deixar.- Responderam ambas._

_- Como se não fosse o que mais temos que fazer, cuidar das trapalhadas que vocês apontam..- Falou Agatha._

_- HEY..- Falou Remus._

_- Nos ainda estamos aqui.._

_- Então, não falem como se estivéssemos ausentes.- Logo todos riam, agora do momento compartilhado no qual estes estavam seguindo enfim seus corações._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

Abriu os olhos eram tantas lembranças.

"_James, Lily..Sirius..Agatha.."_ Sentiu um aperto no peito.

Como tudo mudara tão bruscamente, quantas pessoas ainda iriam sofrer por causa daquela guerra? Quem mais teria que partir?

Olhou para a filha adormecida. Jamais deixaria que ela sofresse.

"_Volte para Nós Sirius.."_ Pediu olhando o dia amanhecer e fechando os olhos.

- Sirius nunca soube da existência nem do paradeiro de Cathe. Na verdade nem eu mesmo sabia até hoje a noite.- Falou cansado Remus fitando todos os presentes na mesa.- Mas elas estão bem.. Mas gostaria de saber se...

- Elas podem vir para cá?- Perguntou Harry já entendendo a pergunta que Lupin o faria, e viu este acenar confirmando e lhe sorrindo.

- Essa casa era do Sirius, não vejo lugar melhor para a família dele ficar não?- Falou Harry, sentia que deveria proteger a família de seu padrinho que dera a vida por ele. Sentia isso mais do que nunca.

- Fico descansado então com isso.- Falou.- Molly pela manhã elas devem chegar...

- Irei preparar um quarto para elas.- Disse sorridente Senhora Weasley.

- Dumbledore disse que virá para a ceia.- Falou remus fitando Arthur.

- Entendo..- Disse este apenas. Hermione olhara de um para o outro e depois para Rony que deu os ombros realmente sem entender se havia algo mais ali...

- É o que eu estou tentando dizer, Ronald...

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos ou ouvir a porta de seu quarto ser aberta e por ela entrar três pessoas discutindo, na verdade duas delas. Sorriu, eles nunca mudariam. Focou seu olhar em Harry que entrava na frente e se sentava ao nado dela na janela com um olhar um tanto perdido.

- Aconteceu algo?- Questionou Gina ignorando a amiga e o irmão que discutiam mais alguma coisa.

- Sim...- Disse Harry pegando delicadamente na mão de gina e olhando esta.

- O que houve?

- Eu nunca vou tentar te afastar de mim...- Disse simplesmente beijando delicadamente o pulso dela.

Rony e Mione que já haviam parado de discutir observavam a cena calados. Sorriram. Entediam do que o amigo falava e sem fazer barulho não querendo cortar o clima ou a conversa que viria se sentaram da cama de Gina em silencio. Vendo estas olharem em suas direções. Mione apenas lhe sorriu.

- Não estou entendendo..

- Sirius tinha uma filha... Ele não ficou sabendo porque afastara a mulher que ele amou...- Falou Harry com a voz embargada. Sem nada entender, mas entendo que naquele momento o que aquele garoto, aquele adolescente, aquele que ela amava precisava...

Apenas o abraçou sentindo este corresponder ao seu abraço. Sabia que tinham que conversar. Não entendia ou entendia o que acontecera quando ela saiu. Mas seja o que for todos estariam ali e apoiariam uns aos outros.

"_Quantas surpresas a mais estas guerra vai nos trazer..."_ Se questionou Gina abraçada a Harry.

**Flashback.**

_- Não lhe entendo...- Disse Tonks sorrindo a Remus enquanto este saia do quarto de Cathe._

_- Como?_

_- Você ainda a ama.. Dá para ver nos seus olhos..Porque não a procura?- Perguntou Tonks sorrindo amigavelmente a este. Há tempos deixara de ver este como um homem, alias o vira sempre como homem, mas agora era diferente. Via neste a imagem de uma pessoa que ainda sofria por um amor que nunca voltara e que ele nunca esquecia._

_- Porque talvez não haja o que ser achado mais._

_- E se houvesse? E se ainda tivessem uma chance? Não cometa os mesmo erros que os demais..- Falou simplesmente Tonks entrando no quarto de Cathe e deixando Remus parado no mesmo lugar._

_- Não fui eu quem cometeu o erro...- Falou ao nada saindo daquele corredor._

**Fim do Flashback**

Olhou a noite da janela de seu quarto em Hogwards. Se lembrando das palavras da aurora atrapalhada que ele aprendeu a admirar como pessoa, mulher e principalmente como amiga. Como queria acreditar que ainda havia esperanças. Ou apenas entender porque ela se fora do nada. Porque o deixara apenas com uma carta de desculpas. Desculpas pelo nada, pelo tudo ou pelo futuro que ela abdicava.

"_Porque tudo isso Agatha?!"_ Ainda se questionava. Olhou mais uma vez a lua, agora não cheia. E pensou se esta onde quer que estivesse podia ver tal lua.

- Agatha..- Murmurou sentindo um aperto no peito, e a mesma ânsia de gritar que sempre sentia ao se lembrar dela e dos momentos que tiveram. Mas a pior dor era não ter ela ali do seu lado a cada noite, a cada inverno.

- Sem sono? – Perguntou Gina enquanto se aproximava de Harry que estava fitando o fogo apenas em brasa da lareira da sede da Ordem.

- Sim e você? – Perguntou a olhando parada, no ultimo degrau da escada o olhando. – Vem pra cá...- Disse batendo no chão ao seu lado. Vendo esta caminhar e ele abri a manta que o cobria cobrindo ambos e a aconchegando em seu ombro.

- Sim, estava sem sono. Mamãe ainda não engoliu o casamento do Gui. – Falou Dando risadinhas.- Na verdade nem eu. Mas fazer o que..- Disse dando os ombros. Fazendo Harry dar um sorriso pra ela.

- Não acho a Fleur, uma pessoa ruim.- Falou recebendo um olhar atravessado da namorada. – Esquece o que falei.

- Nunca Senhor Potter! Vai dizer que você tem a mesma queda por ela que meu irmão? Isso é patético! – Disse cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. Harry a olhava sorrindo.

- Eu assumo tenho uma queda...- Disse não a olhando e não vendo a expressão que se formara no rosto desta.

"_Só falta ele falar que ainda gosta da Chang.."_ Pensou se afastando dele.

- Vou dormir, to com sono Harry..- Sussurrou tentando se levantar, no que foi puxada por Harry caindo no seu colo. E o olhando sem entender quando este acariciava seu rosto.

- Você não me deixou terminar..- Falou aproximando o rosto dela que tinha as maçãs do rosto rosadas. – Eu tenho uma queda por uma ruiva, uma linda ruiva que fui cego por muito tempo pra perceber. E que da qual não quero nem vou me afastar. Porque simplesmente a amo. – Falou aproximando mais o rosto. – E essa ruiva, povoa meus pensamentos, sabe quem é ela? – Perguntou sussurrando a esta, vendo ela negar com a cabeça. – Você. – Sussurrou na orelha desta se afastando e a vendo de olhos fechados e a beijou. Um beijo calmo. Quando se separaram ficaram se olhando até que esta sorriu.

- Eu te amo Harry James Potter. – Disse Gina sorrindo e passando o dedo na cicatriz em forma de raio. Aconchegando-se no colo desde e fechando os olhos. Harry inspirou o perfume do cabelo dela antes de fechar os olhos, tentando tirar os pensamentos que o perturbavam, ou os sonhos ruins que havia tido.

Abriu os olhos a olhando e jurou a si mesmo que nada aconteceria a ela, pois ele nunca deixaria. Fechou novamente os olhos a abraçando com força. Como se assim nada pudesse os atingir.

"_Não vou cometer os mesmo erro...não posso..."_

Lá fora a noite se despedia de tal casal, deixando com que um novo dia viesse para estes. De certa forma ele acertara, enquanto estivesse junto dela, nada os atingiria. De algum lugar um outro casal sorria ao ver tal cena, que parecia se repetir, história que parecia se realizar novamente. Mas desta vez com um final diferente, haveria de ter um final diferente. E era por isso que todos lutavam...

N/A:

Autora se escondendo

Demorou mais saiu.. Aos poucos as lacunas que forem criadas vão sendo preenchidas. É uma long fic então tem muita coisa a acontecer. Muita coisa a se resolver. Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo novo.

_ Trecho do livro: hp e a câmara secreta._

_ Musica : New radicals: Someday we'll know (Tradução) _

_**Agradecimentos:**_

Darklokura: Obrigada pelo comment maninha linda.

Leticia.weasley: Postar logo eu não postei mas eis que o cap saiu. Beijocas

**Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, e também aos que leram apenas.**

**Beijocas...**

**Aquele botão ali em baixo não morde... mas se morder fique tranqüilo ele é vacinado ...**

**Faça uma autora feliz.. deixem um comment \o/**


	5. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

"_...Poderia ser tudo apenas um faz de conta? Nada real, nada cruel. Apenas uma brincadeira, mas de quem? Da vida ou do destino? Podiam ser apenas peças de um complicado e difícil jogo de xadrez, peças que a vida e suas escolhas as moviam, as direcionavam. Talvez o verdadeiro culpado fosse apenas a razão, aquela que sempre nega ao coração suas escolhas, suas esperanças. Mas não havia como as peças voltarem atrás, apenas continuar o jogo, mesmo apenas existindo..."_

_(N/A: By TheBlueMemory)_

-Espero que tenha entendido o que desejo e espero de você Draco.

-Perfeitamente. -Dizia de forma monótona Malfoy recostado sobre uma confortável cadeira de couro de dragão no escritório de sua mansão.

Lucius observou atentamente o filho, que parecia desligado e com os pensamentos longe de tudo que ele falara, pois sim desde que pedira a este para acompanhá-lo até o escritório, apenas ele: Lucius Malfoy falara. Rangeu os dentes. Cada dia que se passava mais aumentava a obrigação do filho para com a "causa" e este parecia pouco ligar para nada.

-Eu espero que tenha realmente...-Começou em uma voz baixa atraindo enfim a atenção deste que parara de girar a varinha entre os dedos e agora observava o pai.- Entendido tudo...-Finalizou com um pequeno aviso ou ameaça escondido em sua frase , porem claramente declarado em sua voz.

Fitou o pai sinalizando de forma afirmativa com a cabeça, desviando a seguir os olhos. Conhecia muito bem o que aconteceria se ficasse a olhar dentro dos olhos do pai.

-Enfim terminamos, vou subir, tenho coisas a arrumar antes...-Porem não terminou a frase pois sua mãe, como sempre impecável entrara no escritório, torcendo nariz ao ver os dois homens da casa ali parados.

- Coloquei os elfos para arrumarem tudo, e Draco, vá providenciar ou separar o que irá usar esta noite.-Disse ao filho que revirava os olhos a deixando impaciente.- Draco Malfoy...

- Se me derem licença.-Avisou este saindo do escritório, olhando em volta e vendo elfos correndo de um lado para outro. Mais uma maldita festa. Como todas as outras, a única parte que gostava é que sempre tinha companhia pós estas festas. Deu um sorriso maldoso, subindo de forma tranqüila as escadas da mansão.

-Já disse que não gosto que interrompa assim minhas conversas com ele.

- Por favor, Lucius pare de exigir tanto assim dele. Ele já sabe o que tem que fazer. Você sempre faz questão de lembrá-lo. Você e Bella.- Completou baixo.

- E você de protegê-lo. Narcisa! Ele já tem o caminho traçado. Não ouse interferir.

Olhou para o marido, balançando a cabeça. Havia horas que não o reconhecia. Mas estas horas eram sempre misturadas com os assuntos sobre a "causa". E eram nessas horas que algumas decisões do passado vinham em sua mente. E com elas a enigmática pergunta:

"_Valera realmente __à pena?"_

-Agora sei a quem Draco puxou no quesito: prestar atenção no que falo.-Rugiu baixo. Vendo a esposa o olhar. De uma forma que sempre o incomodava, ou que parecia compará-lo a algo ou pior:

"_A alguém"_. –Concluiu estreitando de leve os olhos e mantendo estes focalizados aos de sua esposa, que dera um passo para trás.

- Já disse para não fazer isso, Lucius!-Reclamou de forma acusadora. -Não sou uma ou Um de seus companheiros ou subordinados para você tentar ler minha mente a hora que quer. - Falou séria e fria. - Só vim aqui chamar Draco, nada mais. -Disse caminhando até a porta.

-Do que tanto tem medo que eu leia ou veja Cissy?-Perguntou debochado usando um apelido que ele nunca usara. E apenas uma pessoa costumava falar isso em uma época passada a esta que agora era sua esposa.

-Talvez o que você tenha certeza que verá. - Provocou fechando a porta atrás de si, a tempo de ouvir um vidro estourar no escritório, que fez os elfos pararem seus afazeres e olharem para ela. - Voltem ao trabalho!!

Observando sorrateiro como sempre do topo da escada, Draco. Olhou a mãe seguir pelo corredor que na certa a levaria ao jardim de inverno que essa tanto gostava. Aquela cena ou parte dela Faziam em sua mente despertar uma frase, que desde que fora dita vire e mexe sua mente lhe gritava.

"_- Não posso ficar magoada com alguém que nunca conheceu o sentindo da palavra amor, Malfoy."_ **(1)**

-Talvez eu nunca venha, a saber. -Resumiu ao nada ou aos quadros mágicos com os antepassados de sua família que o olhavam, uns sérios outros com pequenos sorrisos nos lábios, que ele não identificava como sendo de ironia ou diversão.- Um único caminho... Com o que devo me preocupar. -Disse frio batendo a porta do quarto.

Mas no fundo esperava mais do que um futuro seguindo ordens de outra pessoa, de alguém que se auto titulava um Lord...

- Quando este é um mesticinho nojento.-Riu da ironia da questão toda.- Queria ver quantos seguidores ele teria se soubesse da origem dele.

"_Então porque aceitar tal caminho?"_-Sua mente lhe gritou, fazendo este parar com um cabide onde havia seu terno e calça para noite. E o fez jogar este longe. Definitivamente precisava de uma bebida ou de alguma companhia interessante.

-Onde está a imbecil da Pansy quando preciso dela? Ohh sim no salão!-Concluiu, definitivamente tinha que ter outro controle de qualidade em quem freqüentava o quarto dele..-E ainda querem aquilo como minha noiva.-Terminou com uma expressão de desagrado total.

A pequena gota de sangue que lhe escorria no dedo, era pouco comparado a como se sentia por dentro. Era apenas uma boneca, a ser exibida e nada mais? A quanto tempo o marido e ela se perderam no caminho que haviam traçado a ambos? Orgulho e sede pelo poder sempre existira. Mas queria saber onde este se tornou apenas o principal.

Estremeceu ao sentir alguém pegar sua mão e examinar esta, encontrando os mesmos olhos cinzas com quem a pouco discutira. E este pegara a varinha e murmurou um feitiço curando o pequeno corte causado pelo espinho de uma das rosas. Antes de a olhar sério porem no olhar deste podia ver algo a mais: Remorso?

-Lucius..eu..

- Eu irei sair, volto em breve.-Falou no mesmo tom frio de sempre. E notando o olhar de sua esposa. E tocou a face pálida dela lentamente, reparando que mesmo os anos não tirara dela a beleza que o...- Qualquer problema, me chame.

Ficou a observar o marido sair de tal jardim de inverno, e olhou ao redor se vendo sozinha, ainda se sentindo tremula pelo toque dele, a quanto tempo eles não se tocavam? Ou trocavam aquele olhar?

-O que fizemos realmente, Lucius...-Disse ao nada, não reparando que um sonserino, aquele com quem se casara ainda estava parado a porta de tal local e a olhava ouvindo sua pergunta. E mentalmente respondendo esta:

"Nos esquecemos."- fora isso que todos fizeram. Em nome da "causa".

-Corte direitinho as batatinhas, Gininha.

-Isso mesmo, e cunhadinha Mionete do Roniquinho também.

Gina bem que tentava manter a calma, mas era tentador estar com varias batatas a sua frente e garfos e facas e seus dois irmãos, mais conhecidos como Fred e Jorge bem a sua frente, desde que começaram a ajudar a sua mãe na cozinha a controlarem e verificarem cada coisa que elas fizeram.

-Vocês, não tem nada melhor para fazer? Ninguém para implicar ou testar seus produtos?

-Gina! Não fale mais em testes.-Alertou Mione.

- Gininha, você sabe o nosso ultimo teste no Roniquito nos rendeu horas a escutar a mamãe falando. - Resumiu Fred comendo um pedaço do biscoito que abrira.

- E mais outras da nossa querida cunhadinha, Né Mionete?-Completara Jorge que agora equilibrava panela uma em cima da outra.

- Não me chamem assim!-Reclamou Mione.

- Gininha, corte melhor essa batata porque senão..-Mas parou de falar ao ver a irmã apontar a faca para ele.- Gininha querida...

- Saiam da cozinha, vão explodir algo, mas se derem palpite em mais alguma coisa eu...-Não terminou de falar pois logo ambos sorriam e aparatavam fazendo um enorme estrondo.

-Acho que até eu aparataria com a cara que você fez Gina...-Disse Mione arrumando com um aceno da varinha as panelas que caíram no chão.

-Eles tem horas que me tiram do sério, só isso Mione.-Completou ouvindo um outro estrondo e um berro da Senhora Weasley.- E não só a mim como pode ouvir.

E o silencio se fez presente na cozinha e na casa por alguns segundos até uma segunda explosão e as risadas de Gina e Mione ecoarem ao ouvirem não só um grito da Senhora Weasley como também de Harry e Rony.

-1,2,3...-Começou Gina até que a porta da cozinha foi aberta por um Harry Potter sujo de poeira e um Ronald Weasley não em melhor estado.

-Eu vou matar aqueles Dois!-Exclamava Rony irritado com suas orelhas vermelhas, enquanto Harry limpava seus óculos para poder enxergar melhor.

- Deixe-me adivinhar.. eles tacaram bomba de bosta no celeiro?-Começou Gina se aproximando de Harry e ao sentir o cheiro.- Acho que nem preciso adivinhar...Harry querido sabia que banho faz bem?

O que poderia se considerar uma manha normal fora quebrado no momento em que todos na casa foram acordados mais cedo para organizar e arrumarem tudo para a chegada de Cathe e Mellanie.

Mas logicamente duas pessoas naquele lugar estavam ali apenas para se divertirem. Mas logicamente com a sujeira ou estrago que causariam. Parou de limpar os óculos notando Gina próxima de si com um sorriso no rosto, e balançou a cabeça. Porque logo sua namorada tinha que ter uma mistura de Senhora Weasley e gêmeos na veia?

-Rony o que houve?-Perguntou Mione entregando uma toalha a Ronald que reclamava mais ainda só que sem ninguém entender nada. Aproveitando a conversa entre seus dois amigos, se aproximou da Ruiva que também os observava e disse apenas para ela ouvir.

-Depende..Mas pode fazer muito bem se eu tiver uma ruiva junto...Comigo.-Disse lento vendo esta olhar para ele um pouco rubra o que fez o sorriso dele aumentar.

Gina apenas olhou para este estreitando de leve os olhos ao ver o sorriso dele aumentar. Ele estava descaradamente a provocando de propósito.

-Cuidado, senhor Potter...-Avisou, vendo sua mãe entrar na cozinha e fazer uma careta.- Acho que já achou quem foram as cobaias dos gêmeos de hoje não?

- Ohhh Harry querido..-Disse senhora Weasley, que agora olhava para o filho.- Ronald..Por Merlin, esses Gêmeos!-Exclamou. - Meninas separem roupas limpas para os dois, e vocês mocinhos já para o banho!-Sentenciou empurrando Rony e Harry para fora da cozinha junto com suas respectivas namoradas.

-Ainda de pé o seu convite Harry?-Disse mansamente Gina notando o olhar surpreso de Harry e vendo Mione e Rony pararem de andar, o segundo e seu irmão os olhando desconfiado.

- Que convite, posso saber?-Perguntou Ron olhando para o amigo que sorria sem graça e para a irmã que tinha uma expressão tranqüila.

-É que o Harry...

- Eu convidei Gina para ir no lago observar aquelas fadinhas que ela gosta..-Falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente, notando o sorriso de sua namorada aumentar.

- E eu disse que iria pensar...-Completou Gina.- Rony sabia que é feio ser curioso?-Começou provocando o irmão.

- Não!-Disse Mione apontando o dedo para os três.-Não comecem com outra discussão dessas. Os dois irão para o banho. Enquanto eu e Gina pegamos roupas limpas para os dois e organizamos os quartos para a Catherine e sua filha.-Disse Mione séria. Arrastando Rony pelo braço.

-É...Mione vai colocar Rony na linha.-Comentou Gina puxando Harry pelo braço também e o deixando na porta do banheiro.-Bom banho..-Falou dando um selinho neste e quando se virou viu Mione jogar para Rony algumas peças de roupa e jogar outras na direção de Harry.

-Você e suas provocações com o Harry, ainda vai fazer seu irmão ter um ataque.-Começou Mione ouvindo a amiga apenas rir.-Eu to avisando...

-Relaxa Mione, eu sei colocar meu irmão na linha depois, ou você o coloca.-Terminou vendo a cama extra no quarto que elas ocupavam.- Como será a..Bem ela é prima do Harry teoricamente não?

-Pode se dizer que sim.-Falou Mione terminando de por o travesseiro no lugar.- Acho que o Harry gostou da novidade.

-Ele ainda se culpa pela morte do Sirius, acho que essa descoberta ao mesmo tempo, em que o deixa menos culpado o deixa mais apreensivo.

-Nosso ultimo ano em Hogwarts, e parece que será ainda mais agitado que os anteriores.

-Não acho. -Disse Gina. -Acho apenas que...-Parou pensativa vendo a amiga a olhar.-Não sei... Às vezes queria acordar um dia sem a sombra de Voldemort por ai, mas sem que ninguém se ferisse para isso...

-Acho que todos nós Gina... Todos Nós.

Nunca fora muito boa com amizades de um modo geral. Na verdade era mais na dela, apenas quando algo a irritava ou quando não concordava com algo dava enfim seu palpite. Mas naquele momento cansou de reclamar. Afinal o que tinha demais em mudar completamente a vida dela, porque tinha um parente, louca atrás dela e da mãe?

-Desgraça pouca é gnomo no buraco...

- Como você resmunga hein mocinha. -Brincou Tonks arrancando um pequeno sorriso um tanto amarelo de Mellanie.

- Você nem imagina o quanto essa mocinha é reclamona, Tonks.-Falou Cathe sorrindo. Abraçando de leve a filha depositando um beijo carinhoso no topo da cabeça dela e falando baixinho, apenas para esta ouvir. –Tudo irá ficar bem, querida. -Ouvindo como resposta da filha apenas um suspiro.

-Estão prontas?

-Ahh não!!!O paranóico de novo não!-Resmungou em alto e bom som Mellanie ao ver Alastor Moody entrar no quarto. O que fez Remus, Tonks rirem discretamente.

-Eu desisto...-Falou Catherine, dando um suspiro e levitando algumas malas, ouvindo Alastor começar um discurso de como jovens afoitos e que não ligam para regras podem ser da mal e Mellanie discutir com ele cada palavra que este dizia.

-Bem que Agatha..-Começou Remus parando a frase a quanto tempo não dizia o nome dela claramente em voz alta?

- Agatha dizia que uma mistura minha e do Sirius seria problemática, e empolgada demais. Sim ela tinha toda razão. -Completou Cathe ao ver o desconforto do amigo, no fundo querendo voar no pescoço da amiga que a essas horas deveria estar junto com o diretor de Hogwarts. Só esperava que a filha não falasse o nome da madrinha tão cedo, e ainda mais perto de Remus. - Nunca quis procurar ela?

Remus recebera uma olhada de Tonks que sorrira como se finalmente comprovasse que estivera certa e que ele ainda sentia algo por tal pessoa que mais parecia um fantasma do seu passado, que não conseguia ficar somente lá em lembranças, mas que insistia em ficar no presente, e muitas vezes em planos futuros que sempre foram esquecidos ou assim desejados.

-É melhor irmos andando...-Respondeu sem encarar Cathe que ainda o fitava.

-Isso ai vamos logo, antes que o Dom Sermão "eu sei onde estão os perigos" comece novamente outra lição.-Dizia Mellanie que ia mais a frente do grupo agora junto com Tonks que ria divertida, enquanto Alastor parecia a ponto de amarrar a adolescente pelos tornozelos.

Cathe observava discretamente as feições do amigo que agora parecia estar entretido em seus pensamentos e que estes não eram nada alegres ou felizes pela expressão que em sua face poderia ser notada. Suspirou, de fato Agatha tinha o temperamento Teimoso e Remus por outro lado se conformava sempre com as coisas.

-Sabe o que eu lembro?-Começou suave notando que este não a olhara e continuou.- Do garoto que sempre ficara ao lado de uma certa garota, e que quando esta quis se afastar, ele se mostrou como era realmente, para que ela nunca o deixasse. Ele era corajoso e não mais se escondia em uma sombra de remorso ou medo. Queria saber onde ele ficou...

-Talvez no mesmo local que todas as lembranças de tempos felizes ficaram enterradas Cathe.-Respondeu Sério.

Estancou olhando este se afastar. Não havia apenas nele as marcas de cada lua cheia, havia mais do que isso. Queria realmente saber como seria quando ambos se reencontrassem, só esperava que ambos juntos conseguissem curar um ao outro.

_**Hogwa**__**rts.**_

-Há essa hora já partiram do hospital.

-De olho nas horas Severus?-Brincou ainda com os olhos presos na paisagem do anoitecer de Hogwarts e seus campos.

-Creio que não seja eu que tenha assuntos pendentes com o presente.-Ironizou recebendo de Agatha um olhar estreito.- O diretor pediu para lhe chamar, Não sei do que se trata e deixei em seus aposentos mais poção do sono sem sonhos.

-Obrigada... Severus?-Chamou o mestre de poções ouvindo os passos dele pararem. E soube que ele ouvira seu chamado. -Às vezes, sente saudade daquele tempo ou sente pelos erros que cometeu?

Não houve uma resposta imediata, apenas o silêncio até um suspiro de Severus ser ouvido como uma pequena rendição da mascara que ele sempre usava parecer ser tirada por alguns instantes.

-Todos convivemos com nossos fantasmas. -Foi a resposta que ele lhe dera.-Dumbledore a Espera.-Avisou novamente, não se prolongando ou relembrando fatos que deveriam continuar enterrados ao passado.

Nada Respondeu, voltando a olhar a noite que surgia e mergulhava todo o terreno daquela escola em trevas.

_**Flashback **_

_O procurara por toda escola, e nada. Como sempre ele estava fugindo dela! Aquilo a estava enlouquecendo, ele a consolava, dizia palavras bonitas, ou lições porem nunca as usava consigo mesmo. Parou olhando para um ponto próximo ao lago, camuflado pela escuridão. Mas não camuflado para ela._

_Se aproximou com passos firmes parando ao lado deste e não dando tempo para ouvir desculpas._

_-Não ouse sair, para "cuidar de algum parente doente." Sem se despedir de mim Lupin.-Falou séria o olhando ouvindo deste um suspiro. – Pare de fugir de mim!_

_- Agatha.._

_-Não.. não e não! Já chega Remus, o que eu tinha que saber eu já soube! Eu jamais me afastaria de você, jamais.. que provas você quer?_

_-Não se trata disso... eu..._

_-Se trata de você parar de agir como um covarde!-Esbravejou atraindo o olhar dele e vendo neste uma certa fúria contida, engoliu em seco, mas continuou. Ele iria ouvir.- Eu não me ...-Porem ele a fez parar._

_Num ato de irritação a segurou firme pelos braços a encostando na arvore atrás deles, notando o olhar de espanto dela, porem não se importou._

_-Sou um lobisomen, imagine o que as pessoas diriam se você estiver comigo? Imagine como você seria vista, ou como você se sentiria.._

_-Me sentia amada..-Falou o encarando tentando ignorar o aperto em seu braço, ou a face deste tão próxima de si.- Iria querer que me vissem como uma mulher realizada, por estar com quem ama.._

_-Agatha..-Disse pasmo, talvez aquela Grifinória a sua frente tivesse mais coragem que ele próprio de admitir seus sentimentos, de expor estes, e de lutar por eles.- Eu.._

_-Remus... não me afaste de você...-Pediu sentindo os olhos marejarem, se soubesse que ele nada sentia por ela seria doloroso, porem saber que ele sentia o mesmo que ela, mas que mesmo assim a afastava por medo ou heroísmo demais. Era muito pior._

_Se havia ainda um pouco de receio este se afastou ao ver os olhos dela tão fixos em si, e a marejarem, não deu tempo dela mais falar nada, apenas colou seus lábios aos dela, iniciando um beijo sôfrego entre ambos. Se perdendo neste, deixando apenas a lua Nova como testemunha de uma historia que começava..._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao Ouvir a porta da ala hospitalar ser fechada por Severus. Admitir que aquele sonserino, que muitas vezes a ajudara, ou praticamente salvara sua pele era complicado. O terrível orgulho Grifinório, como este mesmo adorava zombar.

-Cuide-se...-Falou suave tocando um cordão em seus pescoço e saindo da ala hospitalar em direção a sala do diretor, deixando para trás a paisagem noturna, ou uma lua nova que já brilhava no céu. Talvez indicando um novo destino, ou uma nova história que surgiria.

**N/A: Finalmente mais um capitulo feito e sendo postado.**

**Estive afastada do mundo das fics por problemas particulares, mas enfim agora estou de volta. Estou ainda reorganizando os capítulos e pouco a pouco estes estão sendo escritos e montados.**

**Espero que este tenha ficado bom, e em breve voltarei com mais um.**

**Beijocas carinhosas a todos.**

Agradecimentos:

**Obrigada pelos comments..**

**Em especial: Saory-San.. menina sumidaaaaaaaaaa**

**Beijocas carinhosas.**

**Estão vendo aquele botão roxinho?**

**Dá um click nele dá...**

**Campanha: por uma fics melhor: faça uma autora feliz!**

12


	6. Capitulo V

**Capitulo V**

"_...Algumas coisas teimam em nossas lembranças voltar. Nem sempre como um sonho.. O que fazer quando a madrugada parece durar mais do que o desejado ou ansiado? Ou quando simplesmente os pesadelos resolvem retomar, lhe mostrando seus erros, lhe trazendo apenas dor...As vezes a dor pode ser o principio da verdadeira cura..."_

_**(By TheBlueMemory)**_

**FLASHBACK**

_-Você está bem? _

_Ergueu os olhos vendo a sua frente à novata da escola, que lhe olhava séria ao ver este encostado a parede, pálido._

_- O que você acha? –Foi à resposta irônica que deu a ela pensando que assim ela o deixaria em paz, mas ao contrario recebeu dela um sorriso._

_-Você não é tão rabugento quanto parece, Severus..._

_-Não lhe dei intimidade... - Mas fora interrompido._

_- Nem todos lhe vêem com medo, ou como apenas um sonserino. – Disse com um olhar vago. - Sempre temos a chance de fazermos algo bom sabia? Não apenas para certa pessoa ver... Mas porque nos faz bem... - E bateu de leve em seu ombro. - Fique bem, Severus._

_Ficou parado no mesmo local vendo a garota ir embora. Com seus pensamentos embaralhados demais, confusos demais. Porque ela iria vir falar com ele? Logo ela que desde o primeiro dia ele já fora tão grosso?! Balançou a cabeça sentindo os cabelos negros e lisos baterem em seu rosto._

_Saiu com passos lentos que não o impediu de esbarrar em algo, que na verdade era alguém. Uma simples aluna da lufa-lufa. Olhou para ela sério com seus olhos frios..._

_-Me..me.. dês.. descul..._

_- Não perca seu tempo...- Foi sua resposta saindo andando sem nem ao menos olhar pra trás. Não vendo uma lágrima silenciosa que escorria pelo rosto dela. Era assim que seguia seus caminhos, aprendera a machucar primeiro, antes que fosse ele o machucado..._

_O tempo passava rápido em Hogwarts. Entre novos aprendizados, reuniões de grupos secretos e traçando os verdadeiros caminhos que cada um ali seguiria quando aquilo tudo realmente acabasse._

_Algo o incomodava sentir e saber que um par de olhos castanhos o seguia onde ele ia. E até mesmo a paz de estudar na biblioteca em seu refugio escondido dos demais estudantes ele havia perdido. Graças a ela! _

_Suspirou contendo um quase rosnado e fechando com força o livro e olhando pro lado vendo esta agora lendo o livro que tinha a frente e arqueou de leve a sobrancelha ao ver que aquela lufana estudava o mesmo nível de poções que ele._

_-Até parece que sabe a diferença entre uma Beladona e uma passiflora. -Disse baixo e ouviu um livro ser fechado com f orça e olhou pro lado vendo a lufana o olhar coma s faces coradas e olhos estreitos.- Alguém problema?_

_-A Atropa be__lladonna é encontrada em solos úmidos, principalmente a beira de rios, lagos e represas e Apesar de seu elevado potencial de intoxicação, essa planta é utilizada na produção de alguns medicamentos.- Falou o encarando e se levantando. Aproximando-se mais dele que tinha uma leve surpresa nos olhos._

_- Escute...-Tentou intervir Severus ja não mais desvinando o olhar dela._

_- Já a A Passiflora é uma planta originária da América Tropical E tem varias especias a mais usada porem acaba sendo: __Passiflora incarnata__ que é indicado no tratamento de insônia, irritação, agitação e impaciência nervosa. –Disse de uma vez só. –Porém em termos de beleza a __Passiflora foetida__ é mais bela.- Completou mais pra si do que pra ele._

_-Não sabia que Lufanos gostavam de poção ou sabiam as diferenças em tipos de plantas. .-Disse em um tom que nem ele mesmo soube definir. E ouviu dela uma pequena risada._

_- Sou aluna de Hogwarts, Lufa-Lufa é apenas minha casa.-Falou séria.- Porém algumas pessoas dão mais importância aos emblemas, tolos.- Falou vendo os olhos dele faiscarem de leve e não recuou. O que realmente espantou Severus. _

_-O emblema mostra o que você__ realmente deseja..._

_-E acreditar só nele mostra o quão imbecil você irá se tornar.-Falou pegando o livro e se virando para sair.- Ah, pergunte ao professor de poções qual é a aluna que compete com você nas notas, Severus._

_Ficou parado no mesmo local, piscando algumas vezes foi quando sua mente reviveu um fato no começo do ano, uma aluna que ele esbarrara aqueles olhos. Era ela. E descobriu que aquela lufana não era apenas a que ele percebia e sentia o olhar, como também aquela que ele destratara._

_-E ai ranhoso?_

_Não olhou pro lado e se ergueu juntando o material e começando a caminhar naquele momento nem mesmo Potter conseguiria o tirar do sério._

_- Hey ta fugindo já?_

_- Potter procure algo mais útil pra fazer.-Foi tudo o que disse não olhando para trás para ver expressões pasmas e apenas uma sorrindo quase cúmplice em sua direção. Alguém naquele grupo já podia imaginar o que se passava em sua cabeça._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Fitava a lareira de seus aposentos, aquela mesma chama avermelhada que consumia e ao mesmo tempo iluminava tal local. Em sua mão um copo já vazio. Talvez ali naquele local fosse o único em que ele era realmente humano. Ou se deixava ver de tal forma.

Contemplou um pedaço amarelado de pergaminho sobre a mesa de centro que ali havia, e neste as palavras duras ou até mesmo realistas que ele não quisera ouvir. Ou apenas ignorar para não ser um fraco. Riu amargo olhando seu braço esquerdo. Ali estava a prova de sua fraqueza. A prova de todos os absurdos que fizera ao longo dos anos.

A real imagem que nunca o deixaria esquecer o que ele se tornara e a forma como deixou sua única luz se apagar...

-Mas isso continua frio.. Como consegue ficar aqui tanto tempo?

-Velhos costumes nunca são perdidos não? – Disse virando o rosto e fitando a face de Agatha que se encolhia sobre a capa. Indicando com a cabeça um lugar ao seu lado vendo esta se sentar e fitar a lareira em silencio. Por pouco tempo é claro.

- Porque ainda se isola tanto Severus?-Perguntou ela sem o fitar apenas apreciando a dança que o fogo fazia.

-Como disse, antigos costumes nunca mudam.

Estremeceu quando ela pós a mão sobre seu braço esquerdo e a olhou frio vendo esta levantar sua manga e lá estava ela. A velha e não mais nova marca negra. Virou o rosto pro outro lado.

-Não é ela quem prova quem você é Severus.. Nunca foi...

- Você já matou Agatha?-Era um tom frio a sentiu largar seu braço e a olhou vendo seus olhos presos em algum ponto.

-Não.. Mas quase o fiz você me impediu...-Disse baixo.

-Eu já e não havia ninguém pra me impedir... Torturei, matei, menti, enganei. Esse sou eu. Nunca se iluda.

-Ela achava que você era bom... Eu sempre concordei com ela, E ela estaria hoje aqui com você, mas você não a impediu de partir. -Disse com pesar.

-Todos fizemos nossas escolhas... -Murmurou vendo uma cabeça surgir nas chamas e praguejou.

-Sabia que estariam juntos, minhas crianças... - Agatha não pode não sorrir com o modo carinhoso de Dumbledore. - Preciso de ambos em meu escritório...- E logo este desaparecia nas chamas.

-Pelo visto lá se vai à tranqüilidade..-Comentou Agatha se levantando, vendo Severus ir a frente abrindo a porta e saído sema esperar. Olhou para o papel amarelado sobre a mesa de centro. Deixando-a ali e saindo de tal aposento. Parecia que as marcas do passado estavam mais do que apenas gravadas em pele.

**Londres...**

-Juro que se ele tentar brigar comigo de novo eu o azaro..- Falava Mel entre os dentes para uma Tonks que mudava os cabelos para vinho e os olhos para rosa choque. Fazendo Mel a olhar e depois dar os ombros.

-Calma Moody...-Dizia pacifico Remus, enquanto Cathe resolvera não mais se meter. Parecia que Moody e Mel travavam uma briga para saber até que ponto os demais os agüentariam resmungando e discutindo por bobeiras.

Pararam em frente a um prédio antigo entrando neste todos, até abrirem uma porta e ali sobre uma mesa empoeirada e velha foram colocadas as chaves portais.

-No três segurem nelas e não soltem- Avisou Moody.

Logo Mellanie fechava os olhos com força ao sentir como se tivesse entrando literalmente dentro um redemoinho e quando viu o chão se aproximar ao contrario dos demais que pareciam apenas deslizar até o chão tranqüilo ela literalmente caiu neste com um baque surdo.

-Mel!-Exclamou Cathe indo até a filha que fazia uma careta horrível.

-Acho que vou morrer... -Disse dramaticamente.

-Demora a pegar pratica.. - Avisou Lupin ajudando ela a se levantar.

-Ele podia ter avisado.. -Falou ajeitando os cabelos e apontando para Moody que já se aproximava com uma expressão irritada.

-E porque eu... -Começou a bradar este nada simpático.

-Porque você simplesmente parece um livro de regras ambulante!-Disse normalmente ouvindo o barulho de uma porta ser aberta e uma senhora ruiva aparecer nesta acenando para eles.

Caminhou junto de sua mão até a porta, vendo esta ser puxada para um abraço sufocante da mesma senhora ruiva. E ela também não escapou do mesmo destino.

-Graças a Merlin chegaram bem... - Falou a senhora após largar Cathe que a olhava espantada.

-Entrem.,. Entrem... - Falava os empurrando para dentro e a visão que teve a fez ficar por alguns minutos parada, a casa parecia pequena, mas por outro lado tão calorosa.

-Boa Noite Molly, Onde está Arthur?- Questionou Lupin.

-No quintal com os demais arrumando tudo... -Falou gesticulando para ele ir na frente. Caminho que também foi seguido por Moody.

-Hmmmm cheirinho bom de comida... Quer ajuda em algo Molly? –Dizia despreocupadamente Tonks. Não vendo o sorriso amarelo da senhora Weasley.

-Ohhh não precisa querida já adiantei tudo... -Falava trocando um olhar cúmplice com Cathe que deu um sorriso compreensivo, olhando ao redor. E percebendo que sua amiga realmente não iria vir. Só torcia para que sua filha não perguntasse pela madrinha ali, ou perto de Remus...

- Remus!-Saudou Sr. Arthur acenando enquanto arrumava as cadeiras, envolta da grande mesa que ali fora colocada.

-Infelizmente não cheguei a tempo para ajudar. -Falou Lupin Vendo de Longe os Gêmeos da família Weasley tranqüilo demais, o que significava que teriam alguma surpresa até o final da noite.

-Não se preocupe. -Finalizou o bruxo. - Como foi o trajeto? –Questionou. Olhando curioso para a face deste.

-Tranqüilo, Tirando o fato de que Alastor está um pouco pior de seu mau humor.-Acrescentou dando um sorriso que lembraria o velho maroto que ainda tinha adormecido dentro de si, como outras coisas. – E Harry e os demais?

-Tomando Banho, devem já estar descendo. -Falou dando uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada a Lupin.- E Dumbledore? Já se comunicou?

-Obrigado. -Agradeceu tomando um gole desta antes de responder. - Ainda Não, Esperamos contato dele. Mas ele disse que havia certo problema a ser resolvido. -Falou mais sério fitando o céu. Em breve teriam uma lua cheia.

-Espero que não seja nada de grave. -Completou o outro vendo apenas Lupin confirmar e suas atenções foram desviadas para o som de uma risada seguido pelo barulho de algumas coisas caindo.

Olhou para trás rindo juntamente com os presentes ao ver Tonks tentando novamente ajudar a Sra. Weasley e derrubando uma enorme bandeja de talheres no chão. Tonks era uma ótima amiga, porém não se podia dizer a mesma coisa sobre sua atenção. Vendo Cathe vir em sua direção e cumprimentar Sr. Arthur.

- Adorei sua casa, Sr. Arthur. - Falou sorrindo vendo os filhos deste espalhados pelo quintal.

-Ahh Obrigado. -Um sorridente bruxo respondeu. - Soube que viveu bastante no mundo trouxa e..

-Nada disso Arthur!-Repreendeu Molly fazendo com que o marido desse um pequeno pulo. - Cathe, está cansada. Não comece com suas perguntas.

Cathe deu um sorriso sem entender o que realmente acontecia, foi quando sentiu a mão de Lupin em seu ombro e este lhe entregando uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada vendo esta beber um gole e sorrir.

-Senti falta disso..-Murmurou ainda de olhos fechados.

- Tem bastante disso, pra matar o tempo perdido.,- Disse Sr. Arthur apontando para varias garrafas da bebida.

-Arthur tem fascínio pelo mundo trouxa, Cathe. - Explicou brevemente Lupin.

-Realmente algumas invenções deles são fascinantes. -Concordou vendo os olhos do bruxo brilharem em expectativa.- Acho que tenho algumas coisas trouxas em minhas malas se o senhor quiser posso deixar aqui.

-Mesmo?! Seria magnífico, meu galpão tem algumas coisas trouxas. Aparelhos. Molly às vezes implica com eles...

-E com razão da ultima vez você quis usar um método trouxa e resolveu levar pontos. - Disse séria arrancando uma leve risada dos presentes.

E Cathe acabou começando a se sentir mais familiarizada com aquelas pessoas que conversavam divertidas. No fundo ali parecia que nada de errado havia com o mundo bruxo ou que em breve poderia realmente uma guerra ocorrer. Mas apenas parecia...

_**Um outro local...**_

- O que realmente pretende Bella?-Pergunta Voldemort sentando em sua cadeira observando atentamente a comensal a sua frente. Alguns de seus circulo mereciam a devida atenção e ela podia se considerar uma dessas.

-Gostaria de sua permissão, Meu Lord, para desestabilizar aquilo que chama de casa do clã Weasley. Onde todos os traidores devem estar. - Falava sem desviar os olhos deste. Porém ela queria algo além.

-Somente isso? –Perguntou de forma perspicaz Voldemort.

-Não. -Respondeu com firmeza. - Quero a garota, é inadmissível que ela seja criada por aquela mulher. Meu primo nunca soube escolher nada. -Disse de forma fria ouvindo uma risada mais gelada ainda.

-Ciúmes nessa altura do campeonato Bella?- Perguntou Lucius parando ao lado desta. - Meu Lord concordo com o plano de ir, em tal local. Mas gostaria de algo a mais se me permitir...

-Continue Lucius...

-O jovem Potter está namorando a caçula dos Weasleys.-Falou dando um sorriso.- Como toda grifinória e seu famoso instinto, ela com certeza estaria lá fora, poderíamos começar a destruir um pouco a concentração do Potter.

Silencio era tudo que podia ser ouvido além é claro das respirações pesadas do ambiente. E logo um sorriso quase diabólico ou insano se apossava dos lábios de Voldemort.

-Melhor..-Começou o Lord.- Rabicho!!

-Sim meu Lord... -Praticamente guinchou tal ser que fora chamado.

-Você irá acompanhar os comensais nessa missão. - Falou o vendo tremer. - Não aceitarei erros de sua parte, rabicho.

-Meu Lord, se me permite. Rabicho é um caso perdido entre os comensais. -Debochou Lucius arrancando risada dos presentes.

-Um traidorzinho barato. - Completou Bella não tão descontraída assim, afinal por ela tal homem ou rato já teria morrido há mais tempo.

-Eu já- já- jamais trai O lord..-Tentou argumentar Rabicho falhando miseravelmente.

- Já basta. -Ordenou o Lord. – Você irá e no meio da confusão irá se infiltrar entre eles. -Falou vendo o brilho nos olhos de Lucius e Bella. - Logicamente não deixe ninguém o ver nem mesmo como rato. -Avisou. - Se falhar rabicho aconselho você a nem voltar, se bem que isso não vai lhe poupar de seu desfecho.

Não houve como não perceber o tremor que se apossou do corpo do homem. Antes que este fosse arrastado como algo por Lucius que praticamente o empurrar para fora da sala seguindo Bella. E sabendo que o que dissera lá dentro era a verdade: Bellatrix nunca se conformara por ter sido literalmente ignorada pelo primo. Um pobre desfecho ao clã Black.

**Hogwarts.**

-Então meus caros, temo que haja alguma visita inesperada na propriedade da família Weasley. –Falava em um tom pensativo Dumbledore a alisar sua enorme barba branca.

- Bellatrix novamente?-Questionou Agatha com um brilho estranho no olhar.

-Creio que não só ela, minha criança. - Falava.- Recebi informações de que Bella pretendia fazer uma aparição. Sendo ela quem é não irá sozinha ou sem a ordem de Voldemort.

-Com toda certeza, Bellatrix, jamais desrespeita nada sobre este assunto. Irá avisar a eles?

-Não. - Respondeu fitando os dois a sua frente.

- Professor Dumbledore eu..- Começou Agatha assim que entendeu aquele olhar.

-Estamos em uma quase Guerra Agatha, Não vai haver como você fugir para sempre. Preciso que ambos estejam lá escondidos, sem que os demais saibam.

-Mas isso pode ser perigoso Albus, seria melhor avisar ao menos aos aurores que lá estão.

- Severus, sabemos como são nossos alunos. -Um sorriso brotou na face do velho mestre. - Eles saberiam disso antes de todos. E Harry ainda tem sede de vingança. Prefiro não atiçar esta, pois tal ataque é apenas uma suposição.

-Mas se tal coisa ocorrer...-Começou Agatha.

-Vocês estarão lá. -Concluiu Dumbledore. – Eu sempre confiei em ambos. E sei que estou tomando uma boa decisão. E dando um basta em fugas. Lembre-se: somos uma equipe, uma ordem. Todos os membros se conhecem. Não temos como nos esconder.

Abaixou a cabeça sabendo que tal mestre tinha razão e como tinha, e sentiu um aperto em sue ombro erguendo os olhos encontrando os negros de Severus e acenou confirmando. E um canto de Fênix pode ser ouvido enquanto eles desciam pela gárgula, em silencio. Naquela noite talvez fosse à hora de muito mais do que acabar de fugir.

**A Toca.**

-Quer ajuda?

Mellanie se virou rapidamente se deparando com uma garota ruiva que lhe sorria de forma simpática e não pode não retribuir esse.

-Eu sou...

-Eu sei quem você é.-Falou entrando no quarto.- É seu quarto e de sua mãe, eu pensei em deixar você no meu quarto e no da Mione, mas acho que pra primeira noite você pode querer ficar perto de sua mãe mesmo.-Falou lhe estendendo a mão. – Sou Gina Weasley.

-Prazer, Mellanie Sturm Black.- Falou o ultimo nome mais baixo.

-Ahh ai estão vocês!- Falou Hermione que chegara correndo.- Sou a Hermione, sua mãe ta te procurando o jantar já vai ser servido, vamos..-Disse pegando na mão de Gina e de Mellanie que ainda fitava ambas confusas

E quando chegou ao jardim e viu tantas pessoas a olhando entendeu que realmente aquela noite seria longa demais. Vendo a mãe vir em sua direção com um sorriso tranqüilizador. E ergueu a cabeça. Afinal teoricamente ali estavam em segurança.

_**N/A:**_

_**Nossa demorei eu sei.. E como demorei. Mas enfim o cap está aqui, pronto e postado.**_

_**Tentarei não demorar mais tanto assim. Mas infelizmente às vezes não conseguimos realmente controlar o ritmo ou rumo de nossas vidas.. Enfim.. Superaremos.**_

_**Espero que todos gostem desse cap.**_

_**Beijocas.**_

_**Agradecimentos: A todos que leram..**_

_**Porém é bem possível que esta fics entre em Hiatus... Devido à falta de comentários. Sem previsão para ser concluída então.**_

_**Abraços a todos.**_

12


	7. AVISO

Por meio desta nota venho avisar que a fics: Don't entrará em **Hiatus.**

**Vejo que a fics é bem vista(Pelos Hits que ela tem), pelo menos bem visualizada e os capítulos também. Porém os comentários passam no pólo norte. Escrevo por diversão. E por gostar de ter uma leve distração. **

**Logo a fics será terminada. Mas não garanto postada, pois como posso ter certeza que está agradando?**

**Agradeço a todos os comentários e visitas.**

**Porém: **_Don't_** entra em Hiatus.**

**Beijocas a todos,**

**Chris.**


End file.
